


GOT7 Drabble Archive

by birdsintokyo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Catboys, Christmas Fluff, Cock Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble Collection, Exhibitionism, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Hybrids, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Licking, Pole Dancing, Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Social Media, Supernatural Elements, Swingers, Tropes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsintokyo/pseuds/birdsintokyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I finally decided to post my drabbles on ao3 as a means to easily document them. Will most likely feature copious amounts of Jaebum/Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. jaebum/jackson

**Author's Note:**

> Sharing the bed!fic  
> Jaebum/Jackson | pg-13 | 700 words
> 
> Jackson definitely has one of those asian sausage pillows. I bet on it.

The hotel that they booked had fucked up. But it’s not really such a big problem since Jaebum was already sharing a bed with Youngjae back at the dorm anyway, and it’s rather an upgrade for him because the mattress isn’t as thin. And _although_ the kids make fun of him for being a grandpa, his back has been getting really sore lately with all the new acrobatic tricks that they’ve learned. 

“I’m fine with it if you’re fine with it.”

Jackson and him are just aimlessly staring at the one double bed in the middle of their hotel room, just having walked in a couple of steps with their travel bags lying at their feet. Thankfully, neither of them are fussy enough to tell their manager hyung about the mishap and Jaebum just carries on settling into the room while Jackson is in the shower. Although when it’s actually time to go to bed, they end up staring aimlessly at the mattress by the foot of the bed again.

“So what side do you want to sleep on?” Jackson interrupts the somewhat awkward and stale silence with the question. 

“Left?” Jaebum had slept on the left side back at home with Youngjae, although it had initially been because Youngjae liked hugging the wall and had felt insecure otherwise.

“Cool,” Jackson nods once. “That’s fine with me.”

After another few seconds of silence, Jaebum finally makes a move to climb onto the bed and everything just sort of fell into place after that. He feels the bed dip as Jackson pulls the covers up and around them and Jaebum turns around to face the window; away from Jackson. 

“Good night, hyung.” Jackson murmurs before turning the lamp off and Jaebum offers a grunt in response. He's more tired than what he initially thought and the mattress is actually really soft, Jackson’s presence a few inches away can’t dampen this luxury for him.

Well. That was what he thought. Jaebum is abruptly woken up by an arm squeezing the air out of him, wrapping itself around his stomach until he’s roughly pulled into the centre of the bed. Well this is new. Turning around to face his new found bed mate, Jaebum sees that Jackson's features are smoothed out and relaxed in slumber. Youngjae had slept like a log, almost literally. He had never stirred or moved a muscle once he collapsed into bed and asides from being insanely difficult to wake up, Jaebum had deemed Youngjae as a relatively good slumber partner. Jackson however, Jaebum discovers and sort of berates himself for not realising earlier, was a cuddler. He could pretty much be an anaconda and Jaebum was his poor victim concealed in a horrible, sweaty, humid cocoon of blankets and skin. When the two initially adorned their sleepwear, Jaebum didn’t really have a problem with their singlet and track pant ensemble. Since then, he has realised his mistake. With the lack of material separating their two bodies, heat generated fast. Jaebum could feel what he assumed to be Jackson’s collarbone against his shoulder blade and soon enough, he could feel a leg constrict around his waist.

To finish it off, Jackson released a contented, sleepy sigh at the new sleeping position.

 

They’re all eating breakfast at the hotel buffet downstairs until Yugyeom points out that “Wow hyung, your eyes are even smaller than usual today!.”

Jaebum can’t even afford to utter a few words of explanation, instead he just directs the deadliest glare he can manage with his hooded, sleepy eyes at Jackson sheepishly grinning besides him, who only squeaks out a tiny, “Sorry!”.

When they’re all finished with their meal and are lining up to run into their van for the schedule, Jackson has the audacity to drape himself over Jaebum’s back to whisper a hushed “But you liked it, right hyung?”

For the very fact that Jaebum hadn’t pushed him off roughly in the middle of the night, and that they woke up with their limbs entangled in weird knots across the mattress everywhere, duvet shoved off halfway down their torso; Yeah, Jaebum did like it. But hell if Jackson ever finds out.

With a swift shrug of his shoulder, Jackson slips off easily (the younger was shorter than him after all, needing to push up on his tiptoes in order to reach). “Shut up”


	2. jaebum/jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poledancing!fic  
> Jaebum/Jackson | pg-13 | 600 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bc Jackson could so be able to work the pole and Jaebum would enjoy it. this isn't as suggestive as you think it is (or as much as i wanted it to be)

Out of all the things that Jaebum thought Jackson would pick up, pole dancing was not one of them. But to be honest, he wasn’t really all that surprised; the younger had already been an olympic champion and retired from the scene to become a musician.

“Why not mix the two of them up?” Jackson had grinned at his gobsmacked expression when the younger had told him that he had signed up for pole dancing lessons yesterday. “It’s a great way to keep fit.”

Truth be told, there were a few lewd thoughts swimming around Jaebum’s head at the news, but once he saw Jackson’s toned upper body the next month after the lessons, his opinion changed. It wasn’t as if Jackson wasn’t already ripped from his fencing and the general work out of being an idol but the pole dancing just enhanced and defined everything. After Jackson had caught him ogling his biceps, the little fucker flexed his arm and invited him to tomorrow’s lesson.

“You don’t have to join in,” Jackson was still flexing. “But if you just wanted to watch..?”  
The end of his sentence had a lilt of just enough suggestion.

It’s not like Jaebum had much to do tomorrow. Just a short meeting with one of the manager hyungs about their japanese promotions. He could spare some time tomorrow to come. 

“Okay.”

 

 

Jaebum pushed open the door of the studio that Jackson had given the address to. After smiling awkwardly at the receptionist, who informed him that the lesson was occurring in room 4, he noticed that surprisingly, Jackson was not the only male there and that Jaebum was not the only spectator. He took a seat on the chairs against the wall, next to a guy with short cropped hair who had smiled at him when he entered. The instructor was a lean, female who was currently telling the group about the new positions that they were learning today and Jackson intently listened. At noticing Jaebum’s somewhat awkward presence across the mirror at the back wall, the younger looked over the instructors shoulder and gave Jaebum a small wave.

The guy sitting next to him knocked shoulders with him. “You’re lucky.”

Colour bloomed in his cheeks a little bit and he had to readjust himself on his chair. “Yeah, I know.”

 

Jaebum had garnered a newfound respect for all pole dancers. It wasn’t as easy as it looked and he was in absolute awe at how this tiny woman, the instructor, managed to hold herself in a sideways hang on the pole and then gracefully twist herself to perform a split against the pole. Jaebum had the urge to stand up and applaud in a standing ovation. But only a few minutes later, he was enraptured by Jackson’s profound skill on the pole. After a few attempts, he manages to lift himself in a horizontal hang for a few seconds and replicate the split.

The guy beside him whistled softly and nudged his shoulder again. “Yup, you’re really lucky.”

 

After the hour and a half lesson, the class finished and Jackson caught up to him with sweat dripping down his brow and arms. “I was good right?”

“Yeah,” Jaebum swallowed his saliva. “You were pretty good.”

Before they leave, he bids his farewell to the guy he was sitting next to.

“See you next week.” The male shoots him a smirk, before wrapping his arm around his girlfriend whom had just finished putting on her jacket.

“Yeah,” Jaebum does the same, folding his arm around Jackson’s waist. “See you next week.”

Because if he had to be honest with himself, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself now that he’s seen Jackson’s work of art once.

Jackson leans down to rest his head on Jaebum’s shoulder.

“Told you you’d like it.”


	3. mark/jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretend relationship!fic  
> Mark/Jinyoung| pg-13 | 1.5k words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even when i'm not writing jackson/jaebum i still am.

“Ugh,” Jinyoung loosens his tie and flops onto the couch, groaning against Jackson’s shoulder. “He just can’t take no for an answer.”

It wasn’t like Jinyoung hated his job at the office, it was a design gig located 5 minutes out from the city and was relatively relaxed, but that douche at the office made him dread going to work every morning. He was nice but he really wasn’t Jinyoung’s type and he was just a bit too creepy. He’d show up by Jinyoung’s cubicle every lunch time to invite him to the corporate dinner next week as his date; _despite_ Jinyoung politely refusing him every time with a pained grimace.

“Have you tried pretending like you have a horrible, chronic illness?” Jaebum’s voice echoes in from the kitchen and sets two cups of steaming tea on the coffee table, chamomile for Jinyoung and green for Jackson.

Jinyoung is just about to thank him but his words get caught in his throat when Jackson abandons his side and ends up half sitting half lying across Jaebum’s lap. He might have regretted introducing his roommate to his long time best friend last year. Jinyoung makes sure to slurp his tea extra loudly to show his distaste at the gross display of affection.

“Haha, but no.” For now, his only cuddle buddy replacement will have to be the throw pillows Jackson had insisted that they must buy. “That’s not going to work. Anyone else have any other _useful_ ideas?”

The variety show drones on in the background for a few moments until Jackson snaps his fingers and accidentally stabs Jaebum in the stomach in excitement. Jinyoung mentally smiles, they had it coming, parading their perfection around the apartment.

“Sorry babe,” Jackson rubs the sore spot on Jaebum’s stomach softly before continuing. “How about we say that you’re already taken!?”

Jinyoung has this great desire to push Jackson off their shared 23rd floor apartment but he really doesn’t make enough money to pay all of the rent and doesn’t really feel like roommate hunting again. “Yeah, that would totally work if I actually was taken by someone.”

Jackson still seems excited. “What if we can hire that someone.”

Yeap, that desire to push Jackson off is definitely getting stronger. Jinyoung suffices by chucking the purple throw pillow at Jackson's head and grabs the frilly, orange one as a replacement. The pillow hits Jaebum instead. Jinyoung feels no remorse. “No.”

“Okay fine not hire then.” Jackson amends. “But my best friend since like, forever, just moved here from LA and he’s like really nice. And good looking.”

Jinyoung is intrigued, he raises an eyebrow in curiosity. “Keep going.”

The smile Jackson flashes is blinding. “Yeah he’s like really hot. Like so hot if I didn’t have Jae-baby right now-” Jinyoung throws up in his mouth a little at ‘Jae-baby’ but continues to listen on, “-I would be so up right in there. Like we actually kissed once during my self discovery phase but I decided that he wasn’t the one for me.”

Jaebum drapes a possessive arm around Jackson’s torso and pulls him back to rest against his chest. Jackson rubs his forearm to appease his 'Jae Baby' and settles back against him. “But yeah, he’s like really hot. Would recommend out of ten.”

To be honest Jinyoung was just really tired of being harassed all the time at the office; and if this guy was at least half as cute as what Jackson had described him to be then he’d settle for that. Besides, it was just for pretend right? To get that creep at work off his back. And Jinyoung wasn’t going to complain if he got to stare at a bit of eye candy throughout the night. 

“Okay.” Jinyoung tries not to sound too enthusiastic. “Fine.”

“I’ll give him a call tonight.” Jackson muffles before snuggling into Jaebum’s side again. Jinyoung on the other hand curls into the ugly throw pillow. Ugh.

 

 

Jinyoung is staring at himself in the mirror, juggling three different ties in his hands and bringing each of them to his neck before deciding that he wouldn’t need a tie at all and chucked them all on the bed. He’d clean it up later. 

He hears the door click open and he rushes out in his odd socked feet to slide into the lounge room and ask Jackson, “Hey, I look fine without a tie ri-“

Standing in the corridor next to Jackson was the prettiest man Jinyoung has ever set his eyes on. Jackson was right, this guy was smoking. He had his dark red hair coiffed to the side messily and was wearing a fitted, pressed suit that hugged his toned figure and his black trousers streamlined his long, slender legs. 

“Pick up your jaw off the floor, Jinyoung and come meet my best friend, Mark Tuan.” Jackson’s voice cut Jinyoung out of his reverie. And as a disclaimer, Jinyoung’s mouth was so not wide open; he had more tact than that. 

He shuffled forward and stuck out his hand for a shake. “Hi, like Jackson said, I’m Jinyoung.”

“Cool, I’m Mark. Jackson explained your situation to me.” Mark’s voice was soft, but it was calming and nice; a world of difference between Jackson’s wild enthusiasm. Jinyoung smiled slightly at the thought of the two growing up together. “Some dudes just can’t take no for answer, right?”

“Yeah. Thanks for helping out, man.” Jinyoung wipes his sweaty palm on the fabric of his trousers. “I’ll just get my shoes and we’ll be going.”

Jackson follows him back to his room, leaving Mark to awkwardly look around in their lounge room, before slamming the door of Jinyoung’s room shut. “He’s hot right?! What’d I tell ya.”

“Ugh, yes, fine.” Jinyoung scours his room for his dress shoes. “You were right.”

Before he leaves though, he pulls Jackson in for a hug and whispers, “Thanks”

Jinyoung exits his room with a huff and smiles at Mark. “Ready to go?”

 

“Okay,” Jinyoung establishes in the nice interior of Mark’s car. “We’ve been flirting for a while now but only officially started dating for a few weeks, which is why we don’t know each other that well and all.”

“Yeah, sounds legit.” Mark nods in affirmation. “Turn left on the next corner?”

“Yup, then turn right at the next traffic light.” Jinyoung hums. “So, anything I should know about you?”

After making the turn as Jinyoung instructed, Mark tells him that Jackson and him have been childhood friends back in LA until Jackson moved to San Francisco when they were sixteen. 

“Okay, this is kind of embarrassing but my dad used to call me ‘little cock’ because I was born in the year of the chicken.” Mark takes a hand off the wheel to cover his face in embarrassment.

“Oh my god,” Jinyoung bursts out in laughter. He feels a tiny jab at his side and looks at Mark’s hand still mid air from the punch. His laughter dies out eventually though. “That’s cute though. You sound like you’ve got a good relationship with your family.”

The way Mark smiles warms Jinyoung’s heart, even though the only illumination is from the passing streetlights. “Yeah, I do. And I’m fine with the nickname as long as _you_ don’t call me it.”

This time it’s Jinyoung’s turn to blush but he’s thankful that they’re comfortable with each other to be already joking like this. “I promise I won’t.”

 

Mark is the epitome of the perfect boyfriend. He introduces Mark to everyone as his partner and he notices the creep from the office frown slightly before sulking off to the bar and getting a drink. Jinyoung feels a little bit guilty but thinks he kinds of deserves it for acting like such an over persistent douche.

“It worked!” Mark leans in to murmur in Jinyoung’s ear and Jinyoung can feel the heat radiating off him.

Their noses brush slightly as Jinyoung turns his head to the side to whisper back, “Yeah, Thanks.”

All throughout the night, Mark keeps a possessive but reserved hand at the small of Jinyoung’s back; acting like the gentleman he is and not taking advantage of the opportunity he has to cop a feel of Jinyoung's ass, even though Jinyoung really wants him to. He refuses the free flow alcohol that the waiters present him but takes a flute of light, bubbling champagne to give to Jinyoung with a smile. And to top it all off, Mark scurries forward to open the car door for him when they’re heading home, an action that he’s been repeating since they left the apartment.

Sadly, the night must come to an end, as spectacular as it was. It had felt so natural that he completely forgot that this was an act and tomorrow he’ll be boyfriend-less and watching Jackson and Jaebum play tonsil hockey on the couch again. Mark notices the frown on his face and grabs Jinyoung’s hand to rest it on his against the gearbox of the car. 

“Hey, I was thinking if you wanted to grab dinner next Wednesday?”

 

“Ugh,” Jackson gags when opens the apartment door and sees Mark peppering kisses all over Jinyoung’s face as they play fight on the couch.

Revenge is sweet.


	4. ot7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got7 socialmedia!au  
> General | pg-13 | 700 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically, youngjae is the representative for all of tumblr, bambam is an ulzzang, jackson is the male blogilates, jinyoung is pepijr, jaebum is sawyer hartman and mark is this [tumblr post](http://cvintbarton.tumblr.com/post/87549485179/theres-this-one-girl-at-school-who-sends-a-mass%E2%80%9D)

Youngjae makes a lot of people Hangry (hungry and angry) because he runs the most followed food blog on Tumblr. People tag his posts with “nsfw” because the food he manages to eat is scandalous but more than that it’s the sheer quantity of what he’s able to eat whilst still somehow managing to look adorable that make people angry. 

Kunpimook, or rather known as Bambam1a on instagram has a mass following made up of women mostly in their mid thirties because they’ve been long time followers ever since he had first set up his account when he was just old enough not to breech their terms of service. He gets praised for his baby face and receives countless of comments linking him to Youngjaeats.tumblr.com attached with messages along the lines of “You need to eat more so you can catch up to all the other boys your age!”. As of lately though, he had given up on height and tried to focus more on muscle and began posting a lot of #gymspiration from Jackson Wang’s youtube channel.

Jackson runs a lifestyle channel on Youtube and mainly posts videos on healthy living, eating and exercising targeted for males (think blogilates but with more flexing and grunting). The banner on the top of his channel has the words “Just Relax” in thick, bold text. He posts every Monday and Thursday with a new gym routine, mostly focusing on thigh work outs oddly but most just pin it to the new #belfie trend. He’s known to be one of the friendliest youtubers; always replying to his viewers with motivational comments across twitter and he always likes his users’ 'before and after' posts on instagram.

Yugyeom had started off merely posting his dance routines onto Youtube as a method to document his choreography and could care less about views and subscribers. It was a slow but steady rise to semi-stardom and he gradually began addressing his fans by posting tutorial videos on the most requested videos.

Jinyoung always manages to be featured on the front page of Lookbook with his outfit of the days. He preens in the spotlight and continuously stays up with the latest fashion trends and replies to his followers fashion dilemmas and pleas of #WhatWouldJinyoungWear, where they send him pictures of their item of clothing and he attempts to style it in his own way with a similar item. He’s currently trying to tweet Jackson Wang, popular lifestyle youtuber, fashion inspiration instead of fitspiration but it’s still a work in progress.

Jaebum is a film major in college and likes to post his short films onto Youtube. He is by no means a Youtube personality so he doesn’t post regularly as other Youtubers do, but when he does, his art and cinematography gets applauded and garners hundreds of thousands of views. Seemingly enough though, his most viewed video is one of his short vlogs where it featured him mostly just gathering the props for one of his short films. From then on, his viewership becomes decidedly more female but he’s able to attract more attention to his artwork so he doesn’t really mind the comments about how beautiful his face is. 

Mark Tuan is an odd one. He attends UCLA and his internet stardom had accumulated from his small circle of twitter followers. See the thing about Mark’s twitter is that it is 99% compiled of the selfies he has taken with dogs he’s seen in and around campus. He tweets with the hashtag #UCLA so all his fellow students can bask in the happiness that is the canine species. Word spreads fast through too tired students wishing to relieve their stress with dog patting and he quickly becomes the top twenty followed people in California. Likewise, his dad becomes the top 100 followed people in California because he is hilarious and likes to post old baby photos of his son for Mark’s followers to see. Mark gets stopped on his way to class a lot with tired smiles and grateful pats on the back from first years with dark eye circles but Mark really doesn’t care because he just wants to pet dogs and share it with the rest of the world.


	5. mark/jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markson kiss but go ‘nah’  
> Mark/Jackson | pg-13 | 500 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jackson are bros, duh.  
> I've been told that this is somewhat bitter sweet.

Jackson loves Mark. He really does.

Mark is the 'bub' to his 'bob'. The Dorian to his Turk. The chaser to his vodka. And everyone agrees with the last one because Jackson is the one who turns up but leaves a horrible (however fun) shit storm behind and Mark is the one who makes everything not as bad (Yugyeom gives him a solid pat on the back, “No offence Jackson.”) 

But he doesn't love him _that_ way. And the feeling's mutual. And it’s great. 

They made the abhorrent mistake of locking lips during their exploratory sophomore year and decided that it wasn’t for them. Not in that way at least.

“Hey man,” Jackson drops his game cube controller and turns on his side to stare at Mark. “Do you wanna make out?”

Jackson has never really developed the concept of personal space, or the concept of subtlety either but Mark doesn’t have a problem with that. Bros can totally hug it out and hold hands and sleep in the same bed when the radiator is jammed and the November cold is seeping into their bones. Because Jackson and him are Real Bros. For real.

So Mark doesn’t really think about it much. “Okay.”

He can feel the soft puffs of Jackson’s breath and smell the burrito the other ate for lunch earlier today as the younger leans towards him. Mark sees a slip of pink as Jackson’s tongue pokes out to moisten his chapped lips and when Jackson pauses inches away from his face, Mark is the one that closes the distance between them to press their mouths together, Mark’s lips closing over Jackson’s upper one.

It’s a little awkward because the backing track to Super Smash Bros is playing in the background instead of some light hearted OST and they’re just sort of sitting there. Jackson makes the first move again by opening up his lips a bit but as always, he waits for Mark to reciprocate. It’s uncoordinated and there’s way too much teeth when Mark slips his tongue into Jackson’s mouth because making out with guys is way different from making out with girls but it’s kind of okay because it isn’t just some guy. It’s Jackson. And they’re bros.

Jackson is the first to break off from the kiss and they stare at each other. Jackson has his hair spiked up with copious amounts of gel because “Dude, Gatsby is the shit”. Mark notices the girls staring at Jackson from the back in AP Chemistry, he knows that Jackson is known as the 'hot jock' from Class 5A but all he sees right now is the best friend that he’s known since he was four and when Jackson was two and was still an annoying baby.

“So yeah, that was cool and all but not for us,” Jackson turns back to face the shitty CRT television Mark has in his room and picks up the controller again. “Let’s never do that again.”

“Agreed.”

And much, much later on, Mark stares at Jackson and smiles at him while they’re waiting for Jinyoung and Jaebum to come back with their beers at an overrated high school party. Because Mark loves Jackson too. Because they’re bros.


	6. jaebum/jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I forgot my towel when I was having a shower so you just saw me naked”  
> Jaebum/Jackson | pg-13 | 600 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think Taylor Swift’s you belong with me. Suggested Jackson/Jaebum altho you could kinda pretend that it was anyone. But duh, who else am I going to write.

Jackson is quite comfortable in the skin he’s in. Jinyoung may say he’s overly comfortable but Jackson would argue that it isn’t a bad thing. He’s proud of the effort he’s spent slaving away at the gym and being able to stick to his diet (with the occasional cheat day when Mark and him go on a splurge at that taco truck) so he thinks he deserves to show off a bit. His wardrobe mainly consists of sleeveless vest tops with deep scoops that show just enough hint of side stomach as well as basketball shorts because he definitely did not skip out on leg day. Sure there isn’t much variety, nor is there any colour but hey it’s comfortable and versatile and Jackson argues that that isn’t a bad thing either. 

So while he’s more than satisfied by the ogling of females and males alike when they take a road trip to the beach over the summer break, being caught by the tenant in the neighbouring apartment in nothing but his birthday suit isn’t quite in his comfort zone yet. Because he’s seen the guy living across from him through the wide windows of his living room and even though Jackson’s apartment doesn’t have that great, cinematic view over the cityscape of Seoul, the outlook traversing out to the other building’s 18D resident isn’t bad either. They catch each other’s eye sometimes, like when Jackson has his head overhanging the corner of his couch so far he sees an upside down mirror of the guy’s smile laughing at him, giving Jackson a thumbs up from his own spot across a steep drop over eighteen stories. Other times it’s Hot Stuff (as Jackson has named him in his mind) parading around in nothing but track pants hung low on his hips and a towel draped over damp, dark hair and even though the distance between their two building spans over ten metres Jackson swears he can see a corner of Hot Stuff’s lips pull up in a smirk when he catches Jackson not gawking. Jackson is not drooling and Jackson does not slap himself out of it after Hot Stuff has strutted out of the frame of the window.

So yeah. They’ve kind of flirted. It’s kind of a long distance relationship except it’s over ten metres and it isn’t a relationship at allbecause they’ve never talked. Yeah. The sexual tension is still thick through all the gazes and short glances across their buildings. And that leads onto the story of how Jackson got caught in the nude by the cute guy across the road like an idiot because he forgot to bring his towel into the bathroom when he went for his shower and he absolutely refused to put on those sweaty clothes he wore to the gym. He was wet, cold and distressed and didn’t have the mind to think about the free peep show he was putting on for the neighbourhood. It was just a quick dash past the span of his living room into the linen closet anyway. So Jackson slowly waltzed across the apartment, staking slow, cautious steps to not slip in the puddles his footprints left.

He was about halfway there too until he noticed the light flicker on in the opposite building and shit. When Jackson turned around he definitely sees Hot Stuff’s gobsmacked face in the window that smooths out into that god damn smirk and he’s holding out the fucking thumbs up sign and Jackson ends up slipping onto (his very nicely defined) ass anyway.

Whatever. At least Hot Stuff gets a scenic view as well.


	7. jaebum/jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum/Jackson | General | 400 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I saw [this](http://38.media.tumblr.com/df90fc78db17eae22b7860b24c34170e/tumblr_nfiztykMvd1rskksxo2_500.gif) and everything just stopped because I had never expected that from him.

Despite what Jaebum’s cool, dark and mysterious looks might suggest, out of the two he’s the one that enjoys sipping on a gingerbread spiced latte from Starbucks the moment the holiday season hits. The high pitched chatter from the teenaged girls standing in front of him in the queue makes Jackson roll his eyes in mild frustration but he can’t hold a grudge against them because he knows well that it’s how some people feel about him when he gets a bit too excited. And plus, it’s Christmas! And Jackson is all about that Christmas spirit.

Christmas spirit or not, he’s not _that_ cheery enough to sit beside the hipster playing music that Jackson has probably never heard of through the horrid, leaky headphones causing a public disturbance. He spots two bar stools by the window and places Jaebum’s abomination of a drink and his own plain cappuccino on the bench. Jackson’s just unlocking his phone to message Jaebum on his whereabouts because he knows the other abhors cold coffee when two abrupt taps from the window disrupt him. Jackson looks up to see a wide smile adorned by pink, flushed cheeks and a mop of dark, cropped hair welcome him. 

This is one of the reasons why Jackson loves Christmas. Jaebum isn’t exactly a small guy but the knitted scarf he’s wearing almost wants to swallow him up. Jackson had taken to buying large, oversized scarves because Winter was Coming and Jackson doesn’t want neither of them to catch a cold and miss out on the fesitivies. He also bought more obnoxiously, brightly coloured and patterned ones for Jinyoung but Jinyoung had said, word for word, “I’d rather skin a poor, helpless reindeer myself and use it’s blood as dye than wear that” and passed it onto Kunpimook instead who absolutely loved it. 

Jinyoung has no one but himself to blame if he got sick through winter.

Jackson shoots back a smile at Jaebum through the frosted glass and waves at him to come inside, pointing at their coffee. Jaebum nods takes a few steps to walk around to the entrance but backtracks until he’s standing in front of Jackson again. As much as Jackson wants to double over in embarrassment and hide, he can’t help but let out the widest smile when Jaebum crowds up against the window to breathe against the glass until it fogs up enough to draw a heart with a gloved finger. It’s a little lopsided and chunky because any task with gloves on is at least twice as difficult to perform but it’s perfect anyway.

Even though Jackson is toasty warm inside his cheeks bloom with a healthy, pink hue anyway that matches Jaebum’s through the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay tho i live in australia and starbucks is super rare so we don't really get those seasonal drinks here. u also sweat a storm instead of living in an actual storm at this time but the Christmas Spirit has possessed me ok.


	8. jaebum/youngjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mother's Touch  
> Jaebum/Jackson | pg-13 | 765 words  
> warnings: nipple sucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don'T KNOW, I was kind of inspired by an old Merlin fic and I was thinking about Youngjae's college entrance exams a while ago.

Youngjae doesn’t deal with stress well. Jaebum can see how haggard his roommate looks as the college entrance exams creep closer and closer and with each and every day it does, the circles under Youngjae’s eyes become darker and darker. It’s a blessing that they’ve finished promotions just in time for Youngjae to squeeze in a few hours to revise for the exams in-between studying the foreign scribblings of hiragana for the and the choreography for their Japanese promotions.

It pains Jaebum’s heart not only as the leader by as Youngjae’s hyung to see the textbooks that Youngjae lugs around into their car and bury his nose in-between those short rides from the dorm to their practice room. It’s the first time that Jaebum hasn’t had to spend five minutes by their bedside, patting the younger until the sleepy haze from Youngjae’s eyes disappear because most of the time Youngjae’s already awake jotting down haphazard notes using the light from his phone to not wake up Jaebum. 

Jaebum sympathises with the younger; his debut as a singer colliding with the college entrance exams also but the Bounce promotions weren’t as half as hectic as their promotions now. He wonders how a teenager manages to deal with this because God knows how immature Jaebum still was two years ago. 

It’s in the darkest hours of the night, after a gruelling schedule of singing lessons and dance practices that Youngjae seems the smallest. Only in the unconscious of his sleep does he turn towards Jaebum’s warm body on the bed and curls up to the leader, who wraps an arm around Youngjae’s tiny body seeking salvation from the tires of this life. It comes as a surprise to Jaebum, when Youngjae’s face falls naturally onto Jaebum’s torso and the soft curve of Youngjae’s upper lip begins to poke at Jaebum’s nipple through the cotton of his shirt. 

There isn’t much force put into it, and Jaebum doesn’t have much feeling in that area but it’s enough to rouse Jaebum out of his sleep and his eyes shoot open to peer down at the younger resting on his chest. Jaebum is able to catch the exhaustion that is ingraining itself across the plains of Youngjae’s in what little light is captured in their room. He brings a hand to pat at Youngjae’s hair softly, pushing ever so slightly to encourage Youngjae towards his chest. The younger only nuzzles contentedly into Jaebum’s pectoral and falls back into a deep sleep.

When they wake up, it isn’t too awkward; after all of these years of sharing the bed there have been other times when they’ve been tangled up in the sheets. But this is the first time that Jaebum has instigated it and it’s a little different.

Jaebum puts on a looser singlet the next night, something with deep cuts in the sleeves and allows him to pull the material across to expose a nipple if he so wishes. 

“Don’t stay up too late, Youngjae.” Jaebum pats him on the back as he passes the younger on his way to their mattress. The younger currently has his nose buried in a textbook, the college entrance exams are only 2 weeks away and the nerves are pressing down on Youngjae even more so than before.

The only thing illuminating their room is the study lamp that Jinyoung had bought him, warning Youngjae that he’d have to invest in glasses lest he continue to study in darkness. Jaebum closes his eyes but he doesn’t go to sleep, not until he hears the pages stop turning and the click of the lamp and Youngjae is finally crawling into his side of the bed. 

Wordlessly, Jaebum pulls the younger into his side, pulling Youngjae lower so his face is closer to Jaebum’s nipple up for offering.

“Hyung, i’m scared.” Youngjae whispers into his unveiled skin. 

“I’m here for you, Youngjae.” Jaebum runs his fingers through Youngjae’s hair and with a final sigh from the younger, Youngjae closes his eyes and lets all worries escape from his mind and all that’s left is himself and his leader; his care taker. Youngjae parts his lips slightly, enough to slot the small peak of Jaebum’s nipple into his mouth, suckling lightly and running his tongue around his leader’s chest until his breath evens out and his mouth falls lax. 

Jaebum feels guilty sometimes, feels responsible for his wary bandmates but if he can offer the rawest form of care and affection, a cheap replication of a mother’s touch, the pain lessens and he too falls sound asleep.


	9. hyung!line (mostly jackson/jinyoung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungline (mostly Jackson/Jinyoung) | nc-17 | 636 words  
> swingers!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I started thinking about this at work and man I am so glad I'm not a guy bc I would have been in trouble.

Jackson takes in the suave interior of the hotel Jaebum’s booked and whistles, “Nice.”

“Not too shabby old man.” Jinyoung echoes Jackson’s sentiments of praise, swinging an arm around Jaebum’s shoulder to hang off him.

Mark is still in the hallway, tipping the bell boy and Jaebum is bringing in their small overnight luggage. “Glad you appreciate the fruits of our hard earned money.”

“No problem at all.” Jackson replies and promptly falls backwards onto the biggest mattress that Jackson has ever seen, spanning across a length of 2.5 meters; a special request put in by Mark particularly for their planned activities tonight.

You see, they were all particularly close. They graduated from the same college, Jaebum had been sweeped easily by Jackson’s charms and Jinyoung had been roped into a blind date with Jackson’s child hood best friend, Mark. They lived in lavish apartments, only a ten minute drive from each other and Mark and Jaebum worked in the same high end company in the business district. Jackson and Jinyoung met up frequently to share a glass of wine as well as sex tips whenever the boys were off on business trips. So it was an easy, mutual agreement on all parties when they decided to book a hotel over the weekend and _switch things up_ a bit.

A few hours later, after loosening themselves with a glass of Sauvignon Blanc, Jackson ended up between Jinyoung’s spread knees while Mark and Jaebum were reclined on the expensive leather sofa that had the best view of Jackson’s and Jinyoung’s side profiles.

Jinyoung’s body was definitely different from Jaebum’s, Jackson thought as he ran his palm down Jinyoung’s thighs. He was smaller, more delicate than Jaebum’s harsh lines of muscle and where Jackson was familiar with commanding touches, Jinyoung was more..playful. If that was the best word to describe it. 

Jinyoung would tug at Jackson’s hair, buck his hips jovially when Jackson was teasing too much, just skirting his hands around the area where Jinyoung was most needy and where his mouth was just a light caress along Jinyoung’s pale skin. Jackson finally cut to the chase, taking Jinyoung into his mouth, the knowledge that their partners watching behind with keen eyes only fuelling Jackson further, taking Jinyoung deeper and deeper into his throat until Jackson was breathing harshly in slow, deep breathes against Jinyoung’s pubic bone.

Jinyoung gasps, “Jackson doesn’t have a gag reflex.”

“I know.” Jaebum sounded proud, a smirk pulling at his lips when Jinyoung inquired at him with wide eyes, as if he was well aware and was given permission to Jackson’s _gift_ on a nightly basis; of which he probably was now that Jinyoung thought about it. 

An obscene sucking noise sounded as Jackson pulled off Jinyoung’s dick and swung his head around to grin up at his partner, lips red and bruised from use before rubbing the side of his cheek against Jinyoung, staring straight at Mark while doing so with coquettish eyes, tempting the older to come and join them. 

“That’s enough, Jackson” Jaebum cut through Jackson’s display. “Why don’t you come here and help Mark with his pants?”

The command was veiled as a question and Jackson crawled away from Jinyoung to Mark without a moment’s hesitation. This was what Jinyoung had probably anticipated the most. Mark was a generous partner, loving Jinyoung like a rare porcelain doll that always needed gentle care and he never pushed Jinyoung’s boundaries. But sometimes, Jinyoung wanted his boundaries pushed, wanted to be treated with a little less care and wanted to be fucked raw like he was merely an object. 

Jaebum could offer him that. 

“Jinyoung, do you want to come here and help Jackson?” 

Another command with the facade of a question that Jinyoung did not dare disobey.


	10. yuygyeom-centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom centric | rated r | 450 words  
> peeping tom!yugibear

Yugyeom watched through the crack of the door. It was just nearing 4am when he woke up in a groggy daze with his throat dry and parched, venturing out of his room into the kitchen for a glass of water. It wasn’t good for him to be awake at this time, and he groaned mentally at the thought of waking up in 2 hours time to go to the hair shop. That is, if he managed to magically fall asleep immediately after this, and chances are that he wouldn’t and Jaebum hyung would wake him up in the middle of a REM cycle. 

He’s shuffling his slippers back to his room when he hears a soft thudding resonating from the closed door of Mark and Jackson’s room. His curiosity gets the better of him and he turns around, heading the opposite way of his bedroom until he’s standing before Mark’s room, peering through a crack in the door to see Mark in between Jinyoung’s spread legs, the younger laying splayed across Jackson’s mattress. 

Jackson would not be happy about this, Yugyeom has the thought to muse as he watched Mark pump his hips into his hyung. It’s almost hypnotic, watching the rhythmic motions of his hyung’s bodies twisted in ecstasy and he notices that Jinyoung has his teeth buried in Mark’s shoulder to refrain from making any noise. It’s almost like dancing, Yugyeom observes.

Yugyeom is good at dancing. He wonders if he would be good at sex too. 

He doesn’t have time to dwell on this before he’s jumping out of his skin when Jackson whispers into his ear. “You’re a little pervert.” 

“Hyung!” Yugyeom whisper-shouts. “What are you doing up?”

“I went to go take a piss,” Jackson smirks at him. ”The question is, what are _you_ doing up? Are you enjoying the free show?”

Jackson takes his place and looks through the crack with one eye closed. “Fucking hell, they’re fucking on my bed again. Wait till I tell Jaebum hyung.”

“Anyway, kid,” Yugyeom feels incredibly small when Jackson scans his eyes across Yugyeom’s body, even when Yugyeom is a good few inches taller than Jackson.

Jackson points a finger down at his groin before sauntering off into Jaebum and Youngjae’s room. “You better fix that before you go to bed.”

Yugyeom cheeks blossom and he hates that Jackson was the one that discovered him, of all the members and he runs into the bathroom to deal with his boner. Worst of all, he probably only has, at most, an hour of sleep left before he has to wake up for their schedule. Curse his body for waking him up in the middle of the night and for springing boners.


	11. ot7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super natural/mythical beasts!au  
> ot7 | 1.8k words | pg-13

For all of the horrible cliches and misrepresentations that Twilight has depicted, they managed to get one thing right; vampires and werewolves were not on the best of terms. It was a difficult role (understatement of the century) to take on to attempt to handle a ragtag team of seven, mythical youths banding together as a South Korean pop group. The management decided that Jaebum would best fit this position.

 

“All right kids, gather up!”

They were currently in one of the practice rooms in preparation for their debut. Mark sat on one of the stools in the corner, giggling at Jackson whom was bouncing off the walls with energy and practicing the new acrobatics that their Kyosanim had taught them. Unfortunately, he wasn’t quite skilled at it yet and fell on his face into the shiny floorboards of the practice room, earning more hysterical laughs from the older. 

Jaebum hears a soft, rustling sound and peers down next to him to see Youngjae sitting on the floor quietly. Bless this poor child.

“Thank you, Youngjae.” Jaebum shoots a strained smile down at him.

Regrettably, he couldn’t say the same about everyone else. Not everyone had been raised and trained to ignore their natural, destructive instincts and _learn_ how to act mostly human. His temper had gotten considerably better since puberty, when he was too prideful and didn’t have an image to maintain. However in saying that, it was impossible to round all of them up without at least a little bit of heat to his words. Or maybe, a lot of heat.

“Everyone come here and sit your fucking asses down otherwise I’m going to smack you in the fucking head until you return to the underworld where you all fucking belong and serve under Hades.”

In a matter of seconds, Jaebum has six obedient mythical monsters sitting at his feet waiting for instruction. After all, minotaurs were scary and they did not want to provoke one into anger.

 

 

JYP were not the only ones and not the first whom had decided to scout supernaturals as part of their idol groups.There were certain benefits in recruiting the hidden young warlocks or pixies whom had dreams of pursuing music and fame. For one, most of these species had the adequate stamina to drive themselves into the difficult idol life and inherited abilities to aid themselves as well as their team members. But. There were also the negative elements. Like when there was simply _too much_ stamina and energy that no mortal could put a handle on. Or the instinctual born distaste for other species, case in point as mentioned earlier: vampires and werewolves. 

 

 

It isn’t until the moment the two meet that Jaebum is able to fully understand the extent of how laborious his role as leader would be.

“Are you sure you there isn’t some dwarven blood in your family line?” Jinyoung intentionally had chosen to leer down at Jackson when the other was taking a rest on the floor, back leaning against a cool mirror after a taxing practice of their choreography; or in other words when the differences between their heights was most exploited. 

“Do you want ti taste and see, blood sucker?”

Even their choreography practices made a werewolf more than a little puffed out and out of breath. Frankly, Jackson didn’t have the energy to quarrel with Jinyoung like he usually would have. But that didn’t mean he was going down without a fight. Jinyoung never had to take a minute for a breather, because y’know, he didn’t need to breathe. Which gave him so much opportunity to run his mouth off (faster than Jackson which is a feat in itself when the werewolf was fired up) even after a strenuous dance routine, all while still remaining effortlessly suave and poised, not a hair out of place nor skin dripping with sweat.

“Wow Jackson, I’ve never heard _that one_ before.” Jinyoung drawls out, because seriously. Couldn’t Jackson do better than that?

“Would you rather me call you a sucker of other vital human organs?”

Jinyoung’s pupils darted down Jackson’s body. “That isn’t quite an insult either.”

“Can you two just shut it for five minutes please. Not everyone wants to be a voyeur of your freaky foreplay,” Jaebum raised a hand at them before they could retaliate. “Okay, everyone back in your positions for the second chorus!”

 

 

Jinyoung had been a major problem during their earlier trainee days. The members would constantly and inevitably collide with him as they were monitoring themselves in the mirror, solely focused on their own footsteps and movements and _Kunpimook you need to spread your arm out wider like thi- OW SHIT YOU JUST SLAPPED ME IN THE FUCKING FACE_.

Vampires also happened to have no reflections, at least not ones where others could see. Jinyoung could spend hours in front of their washroom basin admiring his attractive, god given looks (Jinyoung sends his thanks to the big man up there). 

It wasn’t so much of a problem for Jaebum, having already been trained to navigate around Jinyoung and use his senses to develop an awareness for Jinyoung’s aura since JJ project. However the other members have yet to establish his sense. And other times, they just like to use their lack of sixth ‘Jinyoung’ sense as an excuse to mess with him. In this case, Kunpimook was genuinely too focused on working hard to make his limbs move a certain way to be conscious of Jinyoung’s lack of presence in the mirror. But Jackson wasn’t unaware, he just liked to fuck with Jinyoung whenever the opportunity presented itself.

 

 

Youngjae; adept and well trained makes up half of the prize members of their team. Youngjae is the biggest sweetheart, unlike his mythical fore mothers whom had utilised their abilities for feasting on the bodies of lewd men. The members (as well as the management) are grateful of Youngjae’s power that would be used to enchant fans and put them in a daze with his magical voice, allowing them to build a steady fan base in absolutely no time at all that would provide them with security as a successful band. But they give their deepest thanks for Youngjae’s presence when he offers to sing them lullabies every night, sending them off to sweet, deep slumber to recuperate from the day’s toils of being an idol in training. Sadly for him, he cannot sing himself to sleep and often lies wide awake while Jaebum is completely knocked out next to him. 

 

 

“Bambam,” Youngjae whines into his pillow. “Could you give me twenty more minutes?”

Kunpimook rolls his eyes tirelessly and snaps his fingers. At least that also gave the other members more time to sober up. You had to walk on eggshells sometimes when you lived in an apartment full of evil beasts.

“Thank you~.” Youngjae lifts his head up to flash a toothy smile at the younger before sweeping the blanket over his head and returning to sleep.

 

Kunpimook is the other half of the Dream Team. He easily and unarguably becomes the team’s most valued asset. He wasn’t exactly mystical nor explicitly a beast but it was rather that he had certain enhanced abilities. Youngjae particularly took an immediate liking to Kunpimook for this precise reason, beyond their relative age and common interests.

Kunpimook could alter time.

But only for a little while. And not too often.

For the most part, Kunpimook seemed all human except for his prolonged energy and strengthened immune system, but exercising his ability as a time elemental drained him physically as well as mentally. Hence his powers were used sparingly and in great times of need. It was more than once when he had turned back the clock an hour or two so they would make it in time and safely for a concert in Busan or wherever it was while they were stuck in Seoul’s horrific traffic. Or he could use it in other dire situations.

Like eating breakfast. His elementary school teachers had frequently reminded him that it was an important meal that could not be missed!

So he’d release short bursts of energy to wind back the clock a short ten minutes so they could inhale their rice down before they had to rush down to the hair shop and it would only take him a shot of expresso to wind him back up again. His face would shrivel up as the bitterness coated his palette because he was, after all, still a mostly human seventeen year old boy. 

 

 

Mark would introduce himself as the flying member. What the fans wouldn’t know was how true that statement actually would be. Or at least, close to being. Being half fae and half elf gifted him with beauty and the ability to stay slender and thin without lifting so much as a finger, a quality which Youngjae envied a great deal, regularly complaining about how his cheeks look bloated today.

“Nonsense.” Mark picks at a cheek with each hand and squeezes that tiny bit too much. “You’re adorable.”

Albeit that Mark did not have any wings, his elvish genes bestowed him with agile reflexes and his faery genes the bred familiarity of gravity. He was the perfect candidate for JYP’s martial arts tricking ambitions. His faery qualities also encouraged his “playful” habits, but Mark would rather let their maknae have his fun while he cheered from the sidelines.

 

“I don’t get how you can be best friends with a wolf,” Jinyoung scrunched his nose in mild revolt as he punched in the digits to heat up his blood in the microwave (premium A positive!). “Much less share a room with one. Doesn’t he have the need to mark his territory everywhere?”

“That’s because faeries are known to get along well with woodland creatures” Yugyeom pointed out, wounding Jackson’s Werewolf Pride because excuse him, werewolves were totally scary beasts. Not woodland creatures.

 

 

Yugyeom only had 2 tails thus far. While in fox years he was nearing 250 years old, in human years, he was merely a sixteen year old boy who had yet to outgrow his mischievous and cheeky nature. He’d become a wise and knowledgable fox spirit some day, but that day was not now. While he usually got along well with Jackson, as both members derived roots from the canine species, there were times where the older would just tick him off a tiny bit and his inner fox would come out to play.

“Who the fuck put garlic outside my room?” Jinyoung’s hollers could be heard from the kitchenette of the dorm, furious footsteps becoming louder as he entered the main hallway where the boys where sat, holding a string of garlic between an index and thumb. “Jackson Wang, do you think this is funny?”

Jackson’s eyes flicker with azure for a second before his incisors elongate and he jumps out of his seat at the breakfast bar. “Why do you always think it’s me?”

“Because it’s always you! Who else would it be?”

Mark side eyes Yugyeom while eating his cereal, throwing him a look of approval and they watch the two argue incessantly over breakfast while the leader does his best not lash out across the table over last night’s leftovers of kimchi fried rice, lest he break the table for the _third_ time in four months. Management wouldn’t be happy about that.

 

 

They manage to unit as team though despite all their differences (who are we kidding, it's just Jinyoung and Jackson making it the most difficult), collaborating all their skills and talents alongside years of arduous training. But this was it. They’ve just finished their first debut stage and everything went as planned and without a hitch. Anyone passing by the waiting room could have mistaken them to be a rookie girl band from their cheers of joy in celebration. They’ve finally made it.

“Good job on those flips Jackson,” Jaebum smiles at Jackson and gives him a pat on the back. “You landed them perfectly.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes at the werewolf. “Oh stop it, mutt. I can see your tail wagging.”


	12. mark/jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark/jackson | nc-17 | smut | 1.1k words  
> what mark does alone in his room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would be proud to be the ambassador of fwb!markson

Let it be known to all humankind that Jackson Wang has no sense of personal space. He also doesn't know how to knock but in Jacksons defence, "it's my room too!" he claims countless of times with a tinny high pitched whine accompanied by round eyes and a firm stance faintly resembling a preschooler.

 

Shared room or not, Mark's having the room to himself was a rare occurrence and he would have preferred it if Jackson didn't have the need to barge in while Mark was sporting a semi under his loose joggers (it _was_ a hard on but he had quickly tucked it under his waist band when Jackson swung the door open abruptly and announced his presence. While Mark wasn't adverse to acknowledging that he had certain kinks, exhibitionism wasn't one of his.)

 

"Are you jerking off?" 

As If it wasn't entirely obvious by the laptop sitting on his lap and the uncapped tube of moisturiser laying by is bed, Jackson is daft enough to question him with a raised eyebrow.

 

"If I said yes would you get the fuck out?" 

 

A momentary expression of consideration passes through Jackson’s features before replying, "No, not really. Yugyeom is putting on a horror movie outside and I don't really want to witness Bambam's deafening shrieks."

 

Mark doesn't have the heart to kick jackson out because he knows in actuality that it was the rest of the members that would have to deal with Jackson's ear curdling screeches and that he had really come in here for refuge. That or he's been exiled from the living room by their leader because Jaebum would undoubtedly be the one who's going to be responsible for recuperating jackson back to sanity. 

 

"Fine. Whatever.”

 

And with that Mark closes the tab of his selected video for the day and opens a naver blog page while Jackson makes himself comfortable on his own mattress.

 

After a few minutes Mark is uncomfortable. First of all, he's still sporting his semi because it's been a while and he really needed this release. Second of all, it's way too quiet. Jackson has the inability to keep his lips shut for more than 20 seconds and when he does manage to keep them sealed he's either pissed off or scheming something. The only thing audible aside from occasional gasps heard through the walls is the idle clicking from Mark’s laptop. 

 

He finally peels his eyes away from his screen with a resigned sigh, "What."

 

What he sees is Jackson. The younger’s eyes trained on a direct path down at Mark’s tented crotch. Another thing that must be said is that Jackson has no tact. Not in the slightest.

 

"Do you need a hand?"

 

There's complete silence now, and everything seems to freeze until Jackson lets a guffaw escape and time resumes. "Oh my god it wasn't even meant to be an innuendo but that's seriously funny. I’m so funny."

 

Mark is anything but laughing because if Jackson is laughing at his sexual frustration, fuck him. Not literally. Although...

 

He's broken out of his train of thought (thank god because he doesn't know where that would have lead to) by Jackson clearing his throat.

 

"No but seriously do you need some help because it's been like 10 minutes and it hasn't gone down yet." Jackson aptly points a finger toward Mark’s dick.

That means that Jackson was just sitting there staring at Mark’s privates for 10 solid minutes, Christ.

 

"You want to touch my dick?" Mark sounds incredibly confused because he is. While he had a good idea about Jackson’s bisexuality there was no nuance of any interest towards Mark at all. 

 

"Correction: I _can_ touch your dick. If you want me to."

 

Another few seconds. "If you'll let me."

 

A loud clap of orchestral violin blasts through the walls followed by Youngjae's wails of fear. Mark doesn't know what to think but he also thinks that he can't think because yeah he really needs to get off.

 

"Get your ass over here then."

 

Mark is faintly reminded of a puppy as Jackson bounds out his bed and removes Mark’s laptop from its perch on his thighs. Jacksons hands are cool compared to the subtle burn of the laptop's heat and he's startled a bit by the contrast as well as the thought of his best friend’s hands in such close proximity of his cock. 

 

"Relax man," Jackson runs his hands up and down marks thighs with intentions to calm the older but he's actually tensing up even more. Eventually, Jackson’s hands reach for the elastic of Mark’s waistband which easily stretches over the older’s length. He's actually almost completely limp now, anxiety from the thought of it all and how best friends don't do this shit. He almost wants to knock Jackson's hands away but before he can even do so, Jackson speaks.

"I got this man."

 

The rough calluses of Jackson’s hand finally make contact with Mark’s length and his body jolts in his seat on the bed. Jackson cups him single handedly, skin loose and mostly flaccid in Jackson’s palm. But Jackson gives him a solid pump, testing out the waters and all thoughts escape out of his mind as blood rushes down and he starts thinking with his cock instead.

It's almost as if Jackson can read his mind because he's about to tell Jackson that it's too dry for his liking but the younger reaches for the still uncapped tube of lotion with just a few unintelligent growls with efforts to form an unfinished sentence.

"Can..you use.."

The younger lets go of his dick and it flops onto his stomach with an obscene slap. 

 

"More," Mark tells Jackson as he watches the younger squeeze a small dollop onto his hand.

 

Jackson's row of teeth peek through his lips in a smirk. "You like it wet, huh?"

 

Mark doesn't have the time to be embarrassed because Jackson has his grip on Mark’s cock again, this time firmer but the cream makes the hot slide of the younger’s grip easier, lewd smacking sounds following rhythmic pumps.Mark’s breath hitches at the sensation of Jackson’s ring slightly catching on the ridge of his crown, that sharp line between pleasure-pain

 

He's grateful that the others are outside watching a horror movie and are completely oblivious to the two here because his stifled groaning is easily covered by the dramatic sound track, barely audible as the orgasm shakes through his body, hands squeezing at broad shoulders in warning before his cock is twitching as spurts of come run down Jackson’s palm.

 

Mark is completely out of breath and slumping lazily against the wall, chest heaving while he watches as Jackson raises his come covered hand up to his lips for a slip of tongue to lick at the divot between his thumb and index.

 

"Dude that's nasty as"

 

"Bet you're still hard from it though."

 

Mark curses jackson a thousand times over because he was right.


	13. jackson/jinyoung/mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The (mis)adventures of Markitten and Wangpuppy  
> 1.7k words | jinyoung/jackson/mark | pg-13| catboy!au  
> a/n: I've had this sitting on my desktop for ages and it really isn't going to be finished. I had so many headcanons for this but well. Here's what I've written so far.

From the moment where Jinyoung opens the front door a series of unfortunate events unfold. The first event is that he can literally hear the tension drop and feel the air freeze. The next thing that Jinyoung notices is the loud, erratic thudding of footsteps on his hardwood floorboards echoing through a journey from the master bedroom, past the hallways into the open living and before lastly, Jinyoung is being tackled by a small (“I’m not that small!” Jackson will try to defend) ball of excitement adorned by soft, brown floppy ears sitting atop of mop of dark hair. Although Jinyoung is _always_ prepared for this “welcome ceremony” mas Jackson had called it, every night he comes home, he _always_ gets knocked down onto the very same hardwood floor he’s currently splayed across, with the grocery bags threatening to spill its contents. He’s quite surprised that he hasn’t managed to get a concussion with how frequently this occurs.

“You’re home! You’re home! You’re home!” Jinyoung can feel his entire face being probed by Jackson’s nose and can feel the puppy vibrating with excitement as Jackson crowds over his body in the middle of the hallway next to their shoe rack. 

Jinyoung used to try and fight Jackson off but he found out that it was just more efficient for Jackson to all but rub his tiny (“Not tiny!” Jackson would interject again) body all over Jinyoung’s when he got home because the puppy would otherwise try to scent mark him later on; like when he was trying to cook dinner, or wash the dishes or do the laundry. So Jinyoung just lays there, almost lifelessly until Jackson is satisfied and relents his straddle on Jinyoung’s thin figure. The puppy manages to just be a tiny bit helpful by taking the grocery bags out of Jinyoung’s hands to bring them into the kitchen and rummage through the purchases.

“You bought samgyupsal!” Jackson hollers through the hallways at Jinyoung whom he left lying on the floor with no apology. Jinyoung bets that if he was bothered enough to lift himself off the floor he would see Jackson’s tail wagging enthusiastically.

When Jinyoung finally works up the energy to tilt his head off the floor he’s welcomed with the sight of Mark walking through the corridor slowly. He lifts his arms up wordlessly for the kitten to pull him off the floor and into a warm hug.

“Welcome home, Jinyoung.” Mark also buries his face into Jinyoung’s neck but it isn’t as aggressive as Jackson had done and Jinyoung actually quite likes it. Not like he abhors Jackson’s methods of displaying affection either but it’s a nice contrast from his hectic timetable at uni.

Jinyoung has no regrets of adopting the both of them. He had been visiting the adoption centre for two months, every Sunday, eager to seek for a catboy to keep him company at home that wouldn’t need too much maintenance that Jinyoung couldn’t afford to give. There was one that he particularly liked and got along with well every week he visited; a tiny, little gorgeous boy with a pink stripe running through his otherwise jet black hair but the assistant had informed him that the kitten was only a few years old and would require a lot of attention. Jinyoung didn’t have the heart to adopt such a delicate thing only to leave him at home during the day to run off to class. So he tended to the boy when he could, bringing him a carton of chocolate milk and petting him whilst keeping an eye out for any suitable pet hybrids for him. Jinyoung wasn’t too troubled for being unable to adopt Bambam though because he was sure the boy would be adopted not too long after. And Jinyoung’s heart was put to rest when he walked in to the shelter next week to see a family with a little son showering Bambam with an abundance of affection.

At one point however, Jinyoung’s university assignments began to pileup and it seemed like the universe was plotting against him when four of his assessments were due on the same week, rendering him unable to visit the shelter while he spent hours on end in the library writing analytical essay after the other. Being a linguistics major was difficult but he loved it. After his hell week he finally managed to visit the animals, even if he wasn’t able to find one to adopt a pet the shelter was so colourful and full of happy animals it was like taking a bath in sunshine and rainbows to wash off all the stress.

In hindsight, Jackson had changed dramatically since the first time he had met him. Jinyoung had walked into the room where all the hybrids were set to play in and he had missed the sight of yellow painted walls decorated with murals of colourful daisies and rainbows. It would have been an eyesore anywhere else but the cheerful image was just befitting of the environment. It was a bit awkward with Bambam gone, the sweet kitten who had previously kept most of his attention when he dropped by, so he went over to sit beside Youngjae instead, a tabby hybrid who spent most of the day sleeping by the bay window. Jinyoung scanned his eyes across the room checking to see if there were any newcomers since he had been away, feeling Youngjae’s soft, satisfied purring under his fingertips as he scratched the kitten’s orange, pointed ears. 

“I wonder if I’ll find anyone today” Jinyoung sighs softly to himself.

He released another sigh when he finished scanning the whole room, a little disappointed that he couldn’t find a kitten once again. That was, until he noticed what seemed to be a nest of blankets and toys in the corner of the room. Jinyoung would have just dismissed it to be a pile of mess that the pets usually made until he noticed the frantic wriggling movements under the blankets and then finally a puppy was thrown out of the nest. He watched as the puppy sulked at being removed from his warm haven, brown ears downturned, attacking the mountain of blankets with a stray plushie that he found on the side and Jinyoung pealed in laughter at how adorable the sight was. It seemed as if the puppy boy had heard and his head twisted rapidly to take a gander at the soul who dared laugh at him. However, upon making eye contact the puppy’s eyes widened almost comically and he seemed to make even more frantic attempts to burrow back into the fort. 

Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile regretfully as we watched the puppy finally manage to scramble under the covers again, lion plush abandoned thrown half way across the room. Puppies had too much energy and Jinyoung wouldn’t be able to sufficiently accommodate towards their needs as much as he wanted to.

“Seems like today’s not the day either, is it Youngjae?” He glanced down at the boy preening in his lap.

When Jinyoung darts his attention back at the nest however, he sees a beautiful, red haired catboy dislodging the blankets with the puppy cowering behind him, his curious, dark eyes staring straight at Jinyoung behind the kitten’s shoulders.

Hmm. It seemed like he had spoke too soon. Maybe today was the day after all. Jinyoung moved the sleeping boy off his lap slowly, grabbing a soft toy nearby to put it beside Youngjae and helped the boy settle against a pillow before walking across the room to grab the soft lion plush.

As Jinyoung got closer and closer the puppy seemed more and more anxious, fluffy dark tail wagging at uneven rhythms behind the cat, who seemed mostly apathetic at the puppy’s behaviour and let himself be wrestled around as a living shield by the smaller. 

Holding out the toy, Jinyoung crouched down and presented it to the kitten as a peace offering. “Do you want to play with this?”

The puppy behind eyed the toy curiously for a moment, before nudging the kitten on the shoulder to prompt him to take the gift. With small hands, the kitten accepted the toy and passed it to the puppy behind him who quickly snatched it out of the boy’s hand and snuggled it closely. 

“Thank you.” The kitten’s voice was actually quite deep for a pet hybrid and despite his soft appearance. Jinyoung smiled in return. 

“I’m Jinyoung.” He made sure to pitch his voice even higher than it usually was, trying to not seem too direct and spook the boys, “What’s your name?”

“Mark.” The kitten replied. “And that’s Jackson.”

At the mention of the younger’s name, the puppy who was avoiding eye contact ever since that first time five minutes ago dared to look Jinyoung in the eyes again, uttering the quietest “hi” possible. His behaviour was a complete turn around from what Jinyoung witnessed when they were playing; he hoped that the puppy would relax once they knew each other more closely. 

“Do you mind if I sit next to you?” Jinyoung asked, gesturing to the little stool just adjacent to the boy’s nest.

“Silly, you’re too big for that.” Jackson giggled and Jinyoung smiled even more widely. “You can sit here.”

Jackson seemed comfortable enough to leave his stance behind Mark and gather one of the blankets from their plentiful stock to form a small ring on the mat next to their own. “You can sit here.”

Even though it seemed as if the makeshift bed was even smaller than the chair he mentioned before, Jinyoung crawled over on all all fours to the blanket and sat in a meditative pose. It seemed as if Jackson wasn’t _too_ comfortable yet and quickly darted back behind Mark’s back in refuge.

Jinyoung watched the boys resume play, noticing that once Jackson was focused on something nothing else seemed to matter, least of all Jinyoung as an uncomfortable presence. Mark was very quiet but appeared playful too when Jackson would clamber onto his back whilst pretending that Jackson was a knight in shining armour and Mark was his noble steed.

It was adorable watching Mark abide by Jackson’s wishes no matter how outlandish it seemed. The smile on Jinyoung’s face never left as he watched the two pets play. Unfortunately, Jinyoung did have to go home eventually and prepare dinner for himself lest he let himself starve and grow ears and a tail himself to join the duo at the shelter forever. He stood up and dusted his knees off, stretching his limbs to work out the kinks of his muscles from sitting in one position too long. The two were alerted of Jinyoung’s plans to depart and Jackson halted in the midst of what he deemed to be a ninja on a secret mission.

“You’re going home now?” Jackson’s voice sounded so sad and disappointed Jinyoung could almost hear violins playing when he looked at the boy’s wide puppy dog eyes.

“MmmHmm.” Jinyoung confirmed, bringing the blanket Jackson had let him borrow and handing it back to Mark. The kitten accepted it but Jinyoung also noticed how crestfallen Mark had looked whilst doing so. 

“Will you be back tomorrow?” Glancing back at Jackson, the puppy was nibbling his bottom lip in nervousness.

Now that Jinyoung had pretty much cleared up his schedule since all his assessments were over, he had a lot of free time left. He could manage to visit the shelter after his tutorial at 11am. “Yeah! I can drop by to visit you guys again.”

“Okay.” The corners of the boy’s eyes pulled slightly and Jackson’s voice had sounded a bit wistful.


	14. jackson/jinyoung(/mark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **On Duty**  
>  Jackson/Jinyoung(/mark) | pg-13 | 1k words  
> Drawing from my catboy!au where they both hate the vacuum cleaner.

Jackson glares at the piece of metal with hard, downturned beady eyes from his seat on the sofa. He doesn’t trust that thing. It’s going to start a vicious robot army and take over the world, starting with their apartment if Jackson isn’t too careful. But Jackson _is_ going to be careful and,

“I’m watching you,” he whispers at it.

Jinyoung sighs and ruffles the pup’s mop of messy hair, smoothing his palms over Jackson’s erect ears in effort to keep an eye on their newly purchased automatic vacuum cleaning wheeling around in their apartment and bumping into walls. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you watch Transformers.”

The tension visibly bleeds out from Jackson’s shoulders, momentarily distracted by Jinyoung’s nimble fingers scratching the sweet spot behind his ear and his leg twitches a little as he closes his eyes. But wait! He can’t let his guard down. He needs to protect Jinyoung from this potential danger and threat to his home. Jackson, much to his own regret, slides out from Jinyoung’s calm petting to shift over to the end of the couch, just out of Jinyoung’s reach to keep a vigilant eye on the small electronic, determined to watch it until it runs out of batteries and falls to it’s imminent death. 

He has to admit, it’s amusing watching Jackson’s more innate hybrid instincts show through. More often than not, Jackson is just a hyperactive puppy that demanded attention 24 hours of the day on end. It’s cute, but being under Jackson’s care from what is essentially a harmless piece of well constructed metal is just as adorable and makes Jinyoung feel cared for, even though it’s his job as Jackson’s owner to take care of _him_.

Leaving Jackson be, Jinyoung switches his attention to the television, flipping through the channels when he realises that it’s awfully quiet. 

“Where’s Mark?” Jinyoung asks the pup. He realises it’s quite silly having realised the eery silence when Mark would have not added to the conversation at all but there’s something about the kitten that fills up the room.

“He’s in his room,” Without taking an eye off the vacuum sweeping around on the floor, Jackson replies. “,Hiding.”

“I am not hiding! I just want to be in peace without being subjected to that thing’s terrible whirring sounds!” Mark’s adamant shouting is muffled through the door and Jinyoung can only hope that Mark can’t hear his stifled giggling. 

The two already harboured a dislike to his old vacuum, a rickety handheld model that was twice as loud and infinitely more times as tiring for Jinyoung to use when his pets had made a mess while he was at work. But robot vacuums were much more affordable now and Jinyoung was happy to relax while the little thing wheeled itself around the apartment with just a touch of a button. 

A happy tune chimed, Jackson jumping out his perch a little but then continued to harshen his glare at the thing, and a robotic voice alerted Jinyoung that “The cleaning process has been completed. Returning to home station to charge”.

Jackson turns his head, eyes closely following the robot’s journey to it’s charging stand and waiting until the coast was clear as he watches the flashing lights turn off and the whirring stops as it shuts down. Now that the area was officially safe from robot invasion and Jackson was finally off duty, he climbed back to Jinyoung’s side and rested his head in his owners lap.

“I still don’t trust that thing. Can I sleep with you tonight?” Jackson turns his head up to look at Jinyoung. “It’s only to protect you of course.”

“Of course. I appreciate the service, Jackson.” Jinyoung smiles amusedly at Jackson’s antics and continues to pet Jackson’s hair.

Not too long after, Mark pokes his head through the door. “Is the evil robot gone now?”

 

Jinyoung falls asleep that night with Jackson on his left, nosing his face into Jinyoung’s collar bone and Mark on his right, lightly looping an arm around his.


	15. mark/jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you  
> markjin | 1.1k words | pg-13  
> where mark is a vamp  
> a/n: based on [this](https://vine.co/v/euaVTTav5Y0) vine and [this ](http://vampireapologist.tumblr.com/post/86446833033/a-human-getting-pissed-at-their-vampire-boyfriend)prompt

First of all, the coffee machine was broken. That was already a bad start. Then the intern at the office had fucked up a bunch of documents that Jinyoung then had to fix but the intern was such a sweetheart and had apologised profusely so Jinyoung took it in stride and brushed it off with a “It’s fine, Youngjae”. It wasn't difficult afterall if it got shifted onto an intern but it was tedious and arduous and in other words fucking boring. But that wasn't the least of it.

Nothing _terrible_ happened but it was a a accumulation of little mishaps that just so happened occur to Jinyoung. On his way to lunch the lift broke down so he had to climb down seven sets of stairs in his pressed white shirt and then after all that effort, upon arriving at the little family owned cafe that he liked to frequent he finds out that a Starbucks had bought the building and was opening in its stead. Even if he wasn’t able to have one last taste of the ahjumma’s kimchi jiggae he wished that he at least was able to see her one last time.

So Jinyoung has to settle for the subpar sandwiches from the fast food restaurant across the road all the while cursing the social construction of capitalism and that society was brainwashed and continues to be exploited by the bourgeoisie and then has to proceed to climb seven flights of stairs back up. Other shit happens. And at the end of the day all he wants to do is curl up with a little bit of Paulo Coelho and a hot cup of camomile tea his equally as hot vampire boyfriend of three years will make him. Not like his boyfriend knows that he knows that he's a vampire that is. It's really cute how Mark tries to make excuses to cover up the fact that he is one (despite it being blaringly obvious after that One Time at the italian restaurant) and at one point Jinyoung was very hurt and offended that after dating for so long Mark still hadn't trusted him with this information but he understands that it's difficult. 

But he should've realised that life wasn't going to make it easy for him and was not going to let him go home that easily. The subway is delayed by 30 minutes because a couple of teenage delinquents decided that it would be fun to try and pry open the train doors, leaving the train a safety hazard out of order and causing everyone to evacuate that train to wait for the next one. Which ends up being totally packed because they essentially had to cram two trains into one and Jinyoung doesnt think he can deal with Mark's affection after being packed into a carriage like a can of sardines with his chest pressed up against a sweaty office worker who clearly doesn't know about the invention of deodorant.

When he finally does get home at last, Jinyoung kicks the front door of his apartment lazily and swings an arm wildly behind him to close it.

“Mark?” Jinyoung calls out into the hallway, shuffling into his house slippers.

No one replies and he's a little relieved because it gives him an opportunity to slide on his silver pendant and swap his gold studs for silver ones. He _would_ feel guilty but Mark has no sense sometimes and Mark ends up ticking Jinyoung off even more than he was already with his stupid cheek kisses and smothering, so really this is for the best. 

He’s sitting on their lounge chair reading his tattered paperback version of The Catcher in the Rye with the television on as background music when he hears the jangling of keys and Mark’s sweet voice.

“Baby, I’m back! I went to visit Jackson and his mum gave us some- Woah, uh, hey, is something wrong?”

Jinyoung almost imagines a cartoonish screeching sound effect and smoke trails hot on Mark’s heels when the older’s enthusiastic footsteps come to a dramatic end at the end of the hallway. Mark can probably feel the force of the silver from where he’s standing 5 meters away and Jinyoung tries to hide his grin behind his book. He spots a carry bag full of tupperware in Mark’s hands, presumably full of food Jackson’s mother had cooked for them and it lifts his mood up a little because he hasn’t had home cooked food for ages.

“Nothing much, just hungry. I’ll set up the table?” is his reply, setting his novel down and walking past Mark to the dining room, who plasters himself against wall like a cockroach in the light to let Jinyoung through and there’s nothing to hide Jinyoung’s grin now. Seriously, Mark was so _obvious_ how was he meant to survive as an evil creature of the night like this.

They eat in silence and Jinyoung can feel Mark’s worried gaze on him, flicking back and forth between Jinyoung’s eyes and lower down at his neck where the pendant lies under his shirt. 

“Did something happen at work?” Mark asks, finally, a little apprehensive. He picks up a piece of meat and leans over the table to clumsily drop it into Jinyoung’s bowl to not get too close. 

Jinyoung chews his piece of beef slowly before answering, “I just had a bad day.” 

And that was really all there was to it. Mark still doesn’t quite look satisfied with his answer but lets it rest and they continue to eat in silence. When they’re done Mark volunteers to do the washing up and Jinyoung doesn’t argue. Jinyoung ends up on the lounge again while Mark is doing the dishes, flicking through the channels until he settles on Gag Concert. The comedy is nonsense and hardly Jinyoung’s sense of humour but its mindless comedy manages to detox all the built up stress of the day and he finally thinks it’s time to take off his jewellery. 

Mark comes in with Jinyoung’s favourite blue mug with a steaming cup of, you guessed it, camomile tea, sets it on the coffee table in front of Jinyoung and sits two seats too far away from Jinyoung so he’s pressed uncomfortably against the very edge of the sofa. Jinyoung smiles softly because he can see how the older’s hands are twitching with nerve and he can see the way that Mark is peering at him cautiously from the corner of his eye and he can’t hold back his wide smile anymore before he scoots the two seats down and presses himself against Mark.

Mark visibly seizes up at first but when he realises that there’s no uncomfortable energy emanating from Jinyoung’s body anymore, he relaxes into Jinyoung’s side, not hesitating to finally press his lips against Jinyoung’s cheek.


	16. jaebum/jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Me  
> Jackson/Jaebum | Rated R | 900 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So based on the prompt “Person A gets annoyed with Person B and says “Fuck you” and Person B says “what makes you think you’d top?  
> I couldn't help myself. Goodbye I'm leaving now.

“What the fuck are you doing? I told you to pay attention.”

Jaebum is absolutely seething with rage, the type of anger that Jackson can sense that’s ready to erupt between Jaebum’s clenched teeth ready to spit out more profanities. His jaw is doing that thing again but Jackson does have a bit of self preservation despite what everyone else may think so he doesn’t mention it.

“It wasn’t my fault! Yugyeom was totally messing with me and I couldn’t let him treat me like that.” 

Now in Jackson’s defence, Yugyeom _was_ playing around. Giving light jabs to Jackson’s side before running away snickering into the sleeves of his cardigan. What Jackson didn’t have to do was probably push him, probably way too hard, making the younger stumble in his footsteps mid choreography practice and drag Bambam into the mirror face first.

Jaebum’s eyes narrow, “Don’t you blame it on him! He might be the group’s youngest but you definitely take the title of acting like it.” 

The rest of the group followed their manager hyung out the practice room leading both of the youngests to the nearest first aid room, their fall wasn’t anything major but they had knocked heads pretty hard. Jackson knows that Jaebum has been stressed with so many comebacks in such little time, producing music in late hours of the night and falling ill now that winter is finally settling, and he feels guilty. Jackson was only trying to lighten the mood the only way he knows how. There’s no doubt he feels guilty but now Jaebum is just belittling him and he doesn’t appreciate it at all.

The air in the room is tense. Jaebum still has his fists clenched, shallow breaths only audible because the music has stopped and everyone else is gone, only the busy Seoul traffic rushing pasted outside the panes of windows filling the cold room.

“I’m sorry. I took it too far and I’m sorry,” Jackson hates saying sorry but he needs to be the stronger one here, lest Jaebum burst an artery. “I’m sorry, hyung.”

Jaebum’s fingers unwind and his shoulders sag as if he’s realised all the anger he’s been riling up inside his body for a fight. Jackson would never do that though. And Jaebum realises that he wouldn’t either. “I’m sorry too. I just wish you’d take things a bit more seriously.”

“I will, hyung,” All the guilt seeps away knowing that he’s forgiven as Jaebum’s firm hand comes up to pat him on his shoulder. A sliver of a grin pulls up at the corner of Jackson’s mouth now that they’ve cut the tension. “You know you were doing that thing with your chin again, right?”

“Oh, fuck you” Jaebum’s hand nudges him and he goes stumbling back a couple of steps. Jabum probably didn’t even use that much strength but Jackson guesses that’s why Jaebum had tried to learn to control his anger when he was younger, amongst other others.

“What makes you think you’d top?” Jackson’s _really_ trying to get in trouble now and he knows it, eyebrow quirking up with challenge. 

Something hardens in Jaebum’s eyes and he closes the distance between them, backing Jackson up against the cool of the mirror and Jaebum’s stare makes the chill down Jackson’s spine more than the mirror on his heated skin. Jackson never feels this small until Jaebum’s feet are planted directing outside of Jackson’s own and Jaebum’s shoulders are so broad they make Jackson’s hours of hard work at the gym feel like nothing. Jackson usually refuses to comment on his height but when they’re like this, when he can feel Jaebum’s breath against his face and when he has to look up to meet Jaebum’s eyes..he likes this.

“Don’t pretend like you’re not eager for this,” Jaebum’s fingers come up to Jackson’s chin, grip almost bruising if they didn’t have to worry about cameras and fans and make up noonas scolding them. “Like you’re not desperate for my attention.”

Jackson can see himself from the corner of his eye across the reflection of the other wall mirror, throat bouncing as he swallows his saliva, eyes darting to the side slightly before turning up again to Jaebum’s. 

“You love it when we’re like this, don’t you?” Jaebum lets go of his chin to crowd Jackson even further up against the mirror, taking up all the space and making Jackson shrink in on himself to make room for his leader. 

Jaebum lowers his head just enough to whisper into the corner of Jackson’s mouth, lips ever so slightly but not quite touching Jackson’s, “You make these cute little whimpers when I’m over you, as if you can’t help yourself and you dare ask me that question?”

Jackson’s heart is racing, not from fear but from exhilaration and he’s so caught up in the feeling that he forgets to answer his leader-nim. A mixture between a gasp and a moan escapes from his throat as Jaebum presses against his chest firmly with his the breadth of his own.

“Huh? Little one?”

“I-I’m sorry, leader-nim” Jackson ends up stuttering out, a little short of breath.

“You’d do anything for this wouldn’t you? Even upset your own leader” Jaebum kisses his teeth.

From Jaebum’s vantage of height, Jackson must look so pretty with his eyelids slightly lidded peering up at his hyung. “Anything.”

“Well then I guess it’s too bad the others must be waiting for us in the sick bay then isn’t it, little one?” All of a sudden everything comes rushing back to Jackson as Jaebum backs away from him and all the air comes rushing back into his lungs like it’s too much. 

“We’ll have to save play time for later.”


	17. jaebum/jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Hit Me (But it Felt Like a Kiss)  
> Jackson/Jaebum | Bordering rated R | Still no porn
> 
> warning: dom/sub elements, light pain kink
> 
> a/n: more of that dom/sub au since people seemed to like it!

“I want you on your knees, hands out for me” is the only thing Jaebum says when he walks crosses the threshold of his room with Jackson following obediently behind him. He doesn’t bother locking the door. The members know not to interrupt.

Jackson does as told, settling down next to Jaebum’s bed and his eyes follow the older as Jaebum works his way around the room paying Jackson no heed. Jackson watches as the older as he takes off his coat and undoes the clasp on his watch to set it delicately on the dressing table, seemingly taking his time. He knows it’s only been a minute at most but his knees already feel the slight sting of the floorboards digging in through the thin material his joggers that he had practiced in.

He sees Jaebum pick up the bamboo rod that lays inconspicuously in the corner of the room amongst all the other mess. It’s slightly thicker than the girth of a pencil so it’s thin enough to flex with a bit of force. Jackson wonders if it was specifically made for this kind of thing. No one would know upon walking in this room what it was actually used for. Jackson starts fidgeting at the memories of the previous times it was used, stirring arousal deep from his gut.

“Tell your leadernim why he’s punishing your hands.”

It’s not a question. It’s an order; reinforced by the light taps of the end of the cane in the palms of Jackson’s upward facing hands as gesture of what is to come.

“Because I did the bad thing with my hands,” Jackson answers, voice loud and crisp lest he need to repeat it. He knows that now.

“And what happened because of that?” Another tap. A little harder this time but no where near painful.

“Yugyeommie got hurt and practice had to stop.” Shame and guilt spread throughout Jackson’s entire body and it reminds Jackson of why he’s on his knees with his hands out. In a way it numbs his body because he realises that he deserves it and the pain translate into something different. This wasn’t a punishment, merely a lesson.

“Good boy,” It’s the first time that Jaebum had touched him since stepping into the room. Rough calluses of his hand cupping the side of his face, warm and a stark contrast of what Jackson knows is yet to come. But he savours it, poking his chin up to dig further into the hand as much as he can from his stance.

“Leadernim likes it when you realises your mistakes because it shows him that you’re growing and becoming a better dongsaeng,” Jaebum’s voice is soft but the vibrato in it still maintains his authority. “Do you promise not to do it again?”

Jackson loses himself in the praise and simply nods.

The hand on his cheek grips him a bit more firmly. “Use your words. Tell me you understand.”

“Yes, leadernim. Jackson understands.”

“Good,” Jackson immediately misses the moment Jaebum withdraws his hand away from his face to trace the length of the cane with a finger. “Leadernim will only give you 15 strikes since there were only 15 minutes left of practice.”

Fifteen was not much, especially compared to what had been given in the past but Jackson remembers that this wasn’t a punishment and readies himself for the impact, tongue peeking out to wet his dry lips.

“I want you to count them for me.” Jaebum strikes the centre of his palms and it leaves a burning sensation resonating on Jackson’s skin. “One.”

“One” Jackson repeats.

Another strike, “Two.”

By the seventh he’s desperate and uses all his will not to clench his fists instead of leaving them spread open like a good boy. The soreness in his knees is dull compared to the hot flush of his palms and the craving to run it down his thighs to soothe the tingling that increases with each hit.

“Fifteen,” Jackson counts the last strike, though voice a little shaken, and at that, Jaebum throws the cane on Youngjae’s bed and brings Jackson up from his knees by the backs of his hands, bringing him close and kissing the heated skin.

“Leadernim is so proud of you. Let’s get you ready for bed.”


	18. jaebum/jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Night  
> jaebum/jackson | rated g | fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't stop myself from writing it. inspired by jackson being a scaredy cat

It’s the sound of light scratching against the glass pane of their window that slowly stirs Jackson out of his sleep. It happens randomly but consistently throughout the night that Jackson begins to feel unsafe in his own home. A look to his right shows Jaebum sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by the suspicious noises outside of their house.

Maybe it’s just the spring breeze making the branches of the tree outside their house rattle against the window? It’s probably nothing, Jackson tries to think to himself and scoots his body closer to Jaebum’s warm breadth, slotting his cheek atop of the older’s shoulders where it feels like home. And even in sleep, Jaebum always seems to have a sense of wherever Jackson is and he spreads out his arms for Jackson to lie comfortably against his side, still in a sleepy haze.

He inhales Jaebum’s earthy musk, it reminds Jackson of sandalwood and the coffeebeans of the cafe where they had their first date. Sleep comes a bit easier for him now that he’s all but enveloped in Jaebum’s warmth and his heart can’t help but to be put to rest. He wants to spend forever looking at the curve of Jaebum’s jawline, or the cute stubble that grows underneath Jaebum’s chin in the night before the older shaves it off in the morning but he lets his eyes fall shut knowing that he _does_ have until forever to engrave those images in his mind. 

Jackson almost falls back to sleep before his eyes open in panic at the sound of the scratching of the window again, this time echoing through the hallways from their kitchen in frantic rhythms against the glass and his heart picks up the pace, thundering against his ribcage.

He hates being paranoid but he really thinks this is serious enough to rouse Jaebum out of his slumber. He rests his palm against Jaebum’s chest, feeling the older’s steady heartbeat through the thin cotton of his sleep shirt and it reassures him slightly, and shakes the older softly but firmly. 

“Jaebum,” Jackson whispers. “Wake up”

It takes a bit more effort rocking Jaebum back and forth but Jaebum’s eyelids slowly open, Jaebum squints through the moonlight down at Jackson and the older sees the distress in the furrow of Jackson’s brows and the genuine panic in his eyes and that’s all it takes for the older to sober up. 

“What is it?” Jaebum shifts onto his side and pulls Jackson closer against his chest. “Did you hear something?”

“The kitchen,” Jaebum’s hand comes up to rub Jackson’s back reassuringly. “I’ve been hearing these scratching noises for the past hour.”

With one final pat against Jackson’s back and a peck to smooth out the lines on Jackson’s forehead, Jaebum sits up and swings his legs over the side of their bed to slide into his house slippers. “I’ll go check it out. Stay here.”  
He makes it around to the door on Jackson’s side of the bed when he feels a tug at his hand and sees Jackson hunched over the blanket. “Be careful.”

Jaebum only offers a few words of assurance, “I’ll be back”.

It sounds like a promise to Jackson.

 

It’s been more than five minutes now, according to the red LED lights on their bedside table and Jaebum isn’t back yet? Shouldn’t he be back yet? Jackson didn’t hear any rustle and tousle if Jaebum was indeed exchanging fists with a burglar. What if the criminal was extremely well trained and he managed to knock out Jaebum without Jackson even knowing? Jackson is ten seconds away from throwing off the blanket and rush out the bedroom door with his arms swinging the baseball bat that he hid at the back of his wardrobe (hidden because he knew Jaebum would make fun of him for it) when Jaebum _finally_ comes back.

But he isn’t alone. In the cradle of Jaebum’s strong arms is a small, soft grey kitten mewing quietly and that’s all it takes for all of the tension to bleed out of Jackson.

And that’s how they meet Nora.


	19. jackson/(jaebum/mark/jinyoung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Smells like Home**  
>  jackson/(jaebum/mark/jinyoung)  
> hybrid!au | 950 words | rated G  
> recommended that you read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2666615/chapters/8016873) first!  
> [This](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2666615/chapters/8018112) is optional

The first time Jackson smelled it, Jinyoung had came home from a business dinner with his oxford slightly more wrinkled than usual. It was a sharp, musk and it reminded him of rainforests and black tea; different from Jinyoung’s honey sweet, slightly tangy scent that Jackson liked to bury his face into when they’re cuddled up and swamped with blankets on the couch in front of a movie. 

“Isn’t it way past your bedtime,” Jinyoung quirks an eyebrow up at him as he clumsily shuffles out of his shoes. 

It is. But his natural guard dog instincts won’t let him get any rest until Jinyoung is safely back at home. 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Jackson replies with his round puppy eyes, sparkling with the moonlight from the window; fingers tangled with the fleece of one of the aforementioned blankets they leave on the sofa. Jackson sniffs the air again before he wails, “You ate meat without me again!”

“Come on baby, you know it was for work. I was talking about numbers and sales the entire time.” With his socked feet in his slippers, he walks to where Jackson is now sulking and rubs his fingertips into the puppy’s floppy ears. “Let’s tuck you into bed. Don’t want to be grumpy in the morning now do we?”

Now that Jinyoung is up close, he can definitely smell the other scent. It’s pressed into Jinyoung’s clothes amongst the smoke and charcoal of the barbeque and soju but it’s so deeply ingrained into the fabric of Jinyoung’s shirt; as if hours were spent running up the side of Jinyoung’s sleeves, wrapped around Jinyoung’s waist with firm hands. Jackson doesn’t comment on it and willingly lets Jinyoung lead him to his shared bedroom with a grip in his palm.

“Good night puppy,” Jinyoung kisses Jackson on the forehead, making sure the hybrid has his arms tucked in by his sides to not let any cold air in. “Sleep well.”

After Jinyoung closes the door softly behind him, Jackson lets a few beats skip before he whispers at Mark on the top bunk, knowing the kitten would be awake. “Did you smell that?”

Mark’s nose isn’t as sharp as Jackson’s is but even then the musk was so strong there’s no way that the kitten wouldn’t be able to pick it up.

“I did.”

 

 

The second time Jackson smells it, it’s infused with the strong aroma of freshly ground coffee beans, the two smells almost fighting for dominance. Jinyoung had come back from running a few errands on the weekend, dressed in a cozy cardigan and his white trainers. Jackson had thought he looked cute that day but then he thinks that there isn’t a day where Jinyoung doesn’t look cute. Even when he’s run over by his workload at the office with deep eye bags making itself a home next to his eye wrinkles. Jackson gets too distracted by the slice of chocolate mud cake and baked muffins that Jinyoung procures from the brown paper bag to to comment on it.

 

The third time Jackson smells it, it’s only in passing as he’s arguing with Mark in the cereal aisle of the grocery store.

“I want Frosty Flakes! It’s better and it has a tiger on it!!” Mark argues, a box of Frosty Flakes clutched tight to his chest.

“No! Cocoa pebbles are better!! And the milk becomes like a chocolate river!” Jackson retaliates, shaking a box of his favourite own cereal in front of the kitten’s face.

Mark frowns. “Chocolate rivers suck.”

Jackson gasps in shock horror. “Nuh uh! Take that back!”

“No way.”

“Yes way. Mark you’re being a meanie!”

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are!”

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you ar-” 

Jackson stops mid sentence when he catches the scent from first night as the automatic doors open and the cool breeze from outside carries the strong smell through the aisles but it’s gone as soon as the door closes and the only thing Jackson can pick out is the fresh bread from the bakery aisle.

Mark’s ears twitch in curiosity, watching the puppy become entranced by the smell but he can’ pick it up himself. Before Mark can ask Jackson about it, he hears a shopping trolley and Jinyoung’s soft foot steps round the corner.

“Both of you put those back,” Jinyoung points at the boxes of cereal held flushed to the boys’ chests. “We’re eating All Bran because it’s full of fibre and healthy.”

They both whine in disgust. “Ew!”

 

This time, the scent is overpowering and it makes Jackson feel all tingly from the tips of his floppy brown ears to the very ends of his toes. It’s reminiscent of the same way he felt when he made eye contact with Jinyoung that very first day at the adoption centre. 

When he spots the tall, broad shouldered man following not too far behind Jinyoung through the apartment hallway, Jackson almost wants to hide behind Mark again. But there’s something so awe inspiring about this new comer that invokes a feeling of comfort and warmth inside Jackson, especially since Jackson had picked up on his aroma lingering on Jinyoung’s clothes long long ago. The puppy probably doesn’t even realise that he’s taking small, slightly cautious footsteps up to the man until he’s able to fully inhale the man’s smell, digging his nose deep into the breadth of the man’s chest until his limbs feel weak.

A hand comes to pat at Jackson’s head and he only falls deeper into the man’s chest.

“I think he likes you, Jae.” Jinyoung chuckles.

Jaebum starts scratching at the sweet spot behind one of Jackson’s ears and at that point the puppy isn’t too far from actually kicking a leg out or falling flat on the floor for a belly rub.

“I think so too.”


	20. jaebum/jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No complaints from my body,  
> jaebum/jackson |rated r| crack

Jackson talks a lot during sex. Go figure.

Jaebum is balls deep in Jackson with the younger on his lap. His eyes are closed and his breathing is ragged so he can focus on something other than the erratic need to throw Jackson off his lap and pound Jackson relentlessly into the mattress. He’s not an asshole. He’s going to be a nice, caring, loving boyfriend and wait until Jackson is ready to move with his own initiative and then they can have slow, deep sex. 

Jaebum is too busy trying not to lose himself in Jackson’s heat that he doesn’t notice the curiosity and slight amusement in the other’s eyes. There’s a drop of sweat in the corner of Jaebum’s hair line and the older’s chest rises and falls under Jackson’s fingertips in deep inhales and slow exhales where Jackson has his hands resting. In actuality, Jackson was ready quite some time ago. They have sex too often for Jackson not to be used to Jaebum’s girth by now. Like, at least 4 times a week Jackson thinks. 4 glorious times a week. Anyway, Jackson is more than ready to ride Jaebum like he’s at the rodeo but the other looks so focused.

“What do I feel like?” Jackson’s voice breaks Jaebum out of his reverie and his eyes shoot open to stare at Jackson.

“What?”

“What do I feel like?” Jackson repeats himself. “Like, am I tight?”

Jaebum stares deeper into Jackson’s eyes to try and decipher what situation this is. Was this Jackson’s attempt at dirty talk? If so, how should Jaebum answer? Did Jackson want a dirty answer? Should he say that Jackson’s asshole feels like a warm cavern that was made for Jaebum’s cock to explore for buried treasure? Jaebum’s pretty good at finding Jackson’s spot if he thinks so himself. But no, after all that inspecting for what was probably for too long, Jackson looks genuinely curious.

“Um,” Jaebum starts. “Not really?”

Was that the wrong answer? They had sex pretty often (bless) so it’s not like Jackson is a blushing virgin who needs meticulous preparation. It makes for efficiency. A finger or two is all he needs and he’s ready to hop onto Jaebum’s dick, a very nice one at that. The mood has totally changed and Jaebum is sort of getting mental whiplash from trying to figure out what this was. If Jaebum didn’t know better he thinks he can feel himself getting soft in Jackson. 

“What about now?” Jackson asks and he fucking _clenches_ around Jaebum’s dick like a vice without warning and it makes Jaebum hiss and jolt his body from the heat. And nope, never mind, Jaebum is definitely not getting soft. Jackson does his kegals, of course he fucking does. 

“I tried fingering myself in the shower a few times to try and figure out but I can’t really tell,” Jackson explains in the calmest tone ever like he’s not affected at all and Jaebum sorts of hates him right now but not really. “Can’t really work myself with the same thickness as you.”

Jaebum’s palms tighten around the curve of Jackson’s bones as he imagines Jackson knuckle deep in himself with 3 fingers, maybe 4, with water running down the planes of his abs, _down his thighs _trying to pretend that it’s Jaebum in him only to whine in dissatisfaction.__

__“Yup,” Jaebum hisses. Jaebum doesn't think he'd even last 5 minutes if Jackson kept this up. “Pretty tight now.”_ _

__Jackson seems satisfied with his answer until his brows furrow to meet in the middle._ _

__“Do you like it better like this?” Jackson asks with legitimate concern and worry in his voice. “Because I can’t keep this up.”_ _

__“Babe,” Jaebum exhales. “I’m going to bust a nut just looking at you, never mind being actually in you. Can we move on and actually move now?”_ _

__Jackson face immediately eases up at the affirmation, worry smoothing out into a smile and he lifts himself off Jaebum halfway off Jaebum’s cock, “Okay”_ _

__“Thank fucking god.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not the sexy time you wanted


	21. jaebum/jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ain't trying to mess your image up  
> jaebum/jackson | rated r | 800 words  
> warning: a/b/o universe, exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're in the same position as that moment in the last day of the FLY in Seoul Final (you know the one I'm talking about) ([x](https://67.media.tumblr.com/24af790957d29bd62769289b0662104a/tumblr_ocepdfNigo1r0uyz1o3_400.jpg)) ([x](http://defwang.tumblr.com/post/149271009750/thank-you-mark))
> 
> Set in not-your-typical a/b/o universe where omegas actually get stronger during their heats and scents are only specific to your mate.

Jackson’s heats were often unpredictable and irregular because of his extremely hectic timetable between running to his fencing practice and dance class every day, among every other extra curricular activity that he decided to pick up whenever he wasn’t in class. It was just because Jackson was interested in so many things and he wanted to make the most of his time. His body couldn’t keep up with him. But skipping out on his heats wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. In fact, it seemed to make him more productive without the constant worry of his biological clock disrupting his schedule to spend days on end at home because his temperature was slightly higher than usual and his head felt a bit dazed. 

It seems to have appeared that Jackson’s body finally caught up with him however, since mid term break started and as he feels a familiar shiver shoot up his spine and the pooling in his stomach. He could vaguely feel the cotton of his boxer briefs beginning to dampen as well if he focused on it, all while being seated at a busy coffee shop in the campus centre while he waited for Jaebum as the older lined up for their drinks. 

Jaebum senses the change in the air immediately and he abandons his position in the queue to weave through the tables to Jackson. They were mates after all. Jackson could have been half way across the campus but Jaebum still would have felt it. Their bodies were made for each other. No one would be able to smell Jackson’s sweet smell of heat asides from him.

 

They’re crowded against the door of the train carriage with Jaebum’s back pressed against the corner of the metal and from any other onlooking passengers, they looked just like an overly affectionate couple. Jaebum’s hand is hooked around Jackson’s neck as the younger digs his face into the Jaebum’s throat. There's a thin sheen of sweat dampening Jackson’s skin as his heat gets heavier.

Jackson’s groans quietly, barely a murmur above the sound of the train tracks. “I can’t wait to get you back home,” and licks a stripe up the side of Jaebum’s throat to the lobe of his ear. “You’d be so good for me.”

“You’d be so pliant under my control,” Jackson bites hickies into the older’s throat that will bloom into bright red so everyone in the older’s class will know that Jaebum is his alpha. “I’d sit you down and you’d slide into me so easily.”

Jackson trails a palm down to cup Jaebum’s hardening bulge through the older’s jeans, his hand blocked by his body so any onlookers without shame could only see Jackson’s back. Jaebum is tenting against his fly and it takes a lot of restraint from Jackson to not pull down the older’s zipper and pull his cock out through his boxers and feel Jaebum’s heat. He would pull back Jaebum’s soft foreskin to tease at the older’s tip with his thumb and listen to Jaebum struggle to hold back his moans of pleasure with his ear pressed against the column of Jaebum’s throat. 

“You’re so hard for me,” Jackson purrs into the smooth skin behind Jaebum’s ear, nibbling a pink mark and soothing it with his tongue after. “Would fill me up so well.”

Jaebum’s cheeks are tinted red and he tries to subtly shift Jackson’s hand off his bulge to move it onto his hip bone instead without causing too much commotion, “Jackson please, just a few more stops until we get home.”

“Why wait though?” Jackson lilts, rutting his hips against Jaebum’s thick thigh in small, soft thrusts. “Don’t you want to show everyone what an obedient, pretty omega you have?”

Jackson begins to work himself up with his own words and his thrusting gets more frantic as he thinks about it more and more. “You could fuck me against the very walls of this train so everyone knows that I belong to a strong, caring alpha that would do anything to appease his mate in heat.”

“Hyung,” Jackson whines and his voice is broken and breathy when Jaebum digs his fingers into Jackson’s waist to stop the younger from rutting against his thigh. “I’m getting my boxers so wet. I need you so much. Please.”

Jaebum’s breath hitches. His patience is so close to snapping and Jackson’s beg has him _this_ close to doing what Jackson wants.His mind runs wild at the thought of turning Jackson around to press the younger face first into the cool glass window of the train doors and fuck him like the omega needs. But Jaebum was always the more rational of the two and he takes a deep breathe with his eyes closed.

“I promise baby, I’ll give you whatever you need. Just when we get home,” Jaebum breathes out, slow and steady. “Can you be good? For me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the queen of writing not-quite-sex  
> Foreplay is gr8


	22. jaebum/jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worship (Why I love you)  
> jaebum/jackson | nc-17 | 800 words  
> warning: smut, cock workship :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I actually wrote this in late 2014 but actually never posted it here? So here we go.  
> I actually applaud myself for turning indecent dirty smut into gross fluff in the span of 800 words :|

Jackson inside of the bedroom is a direct translation of Jackson outside of the bedroom; he loves to be be touched, loves the feeling of skin on skin as it ignites a heat and blooms inside of his chest, paying attention to Jaebum’s velvety foreskin against the calluses of his palm and fingertips. Jackson loves to tease; the way the corners of his lips pull slightly in a cocksure smirk as he gives soft kittenish licks and then suckles at the crown of Jaebum’s dick. 

He fucking knows he’s good at sucking cock. Knows he looks good on his knees as he peers up through his eyelashes at Jaebum’s face contorted in pleasure. He loves knowing he looks gorgeous when Jaebum looks down at him to in near betrayal when Jackson pauses his sucking. Jackson gives him a wink before taking Jaebum down, deep until Jaebum's shaft hits the back of his throat and is poking dangerously at his gag reflex. He loves knowing the pleasure he’s able to give as indicated by the soft grunting noises Jaebum makes, rumbling deep from the older's diaphragm, he loves being able to hear the gagging noises arising from his throat as it tries to fight against Jaebum’s cock and forces Jaebum down deeper. He loves listening to the slick sound of his saliva as he tries to relax his throat and flatten his tongue for to make room for Jaebum.

He loves knowing that Jaebum gets off on making him feel small; used. And he loves it too. He loves it when he’s able to feel Jaebum’s raw, animalistic power as fingers dig into his hair to make him suck deeper, faster, harder. But he loves it even more when he pulls one of Jaebum’s hands away that was threaded through his to press Jaebum's palms against a hollow cheek instead so that Jaebum can _feel_ the sliding of his own cock inside Jackson’s mouth, his source of pleasure.

He loves the smell of Jaebum’s musky, earthy scent; strong and pungent and invading Jackson's senses when he's on his knees like this. A loud pop echoes throughout the room when he pulls off of Jaebum’s cock, a trail of thick saliva that hangs obscenely and connecting Jaebum’s cock and Jackson’s thoroughly used, swollen, red lips. Jackson trails his lips down, lightly sucking kisses along Jaebum’s shaft and his nose follows, slightly nudging against the underside of jaebum’s cock and the thick veins that pattern the skin. The journey ends when Jackson buries his nose into the seam of Jaebum’s balls, inhaling the rich scent loudly and nuzzling into the soft, supple skin. 

Jackson loves the texture that Jaebum paints on his tongue, sucking one of his sacs into his mouth and tonguing under the skin; just short of reaching Jaebum’s perineum because he’s a tease like that. He uses a hand to stroke Jaebum’s shaft, thumbing at Jaebum’s slit and feeling the sticky mixture of Jaebum’s precum and Jackson’s saliva from earlier. He loves how Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to ask for what he wants, how he pulls Jackson off from his balls with a thumb and a finger under Jackson’s chin. And Jackson complies easily, but not too easily. He uses a hand to paint his lips with Jaebum’s precum, rubbing the head of Jaebum's cock against the seam of his closed lips until he finally takes Jaebum back into his mouth and sucks hard.

He loves the taste of Jaebum when he shoots his heavy load into his mouth, making sure he stays at the head of Jaebum’s cock that little bit longer to feel the twitching as Jaebum comes and making sure he gets Every. Last. Drop. of Jaebum's sweet load. Even though he knows Jaebum gets sensitive. He loves it how Jaebum pulls him up with callous fingers threaded roughly through his hair when Jackson sticks out his tongue to show the puddle of white in his mouth to pull him into a deep, dirty kiss. 

Jackson loves Jaebum’s body as well. Loves it as he's able to crawl into Jaebum's lap and wrap his arms around Jaebum’s shoulders to grind his erection against Jaebum’s supple belly and it's so easy for Jackson to come. Just like that. Because he’s needy and hot and desperate to get off. To get off on being used.

But most of all, he loves that Jaebum makes him feel loved; the way Jaebum cradles him like a baby when Jackson all but collapses in his lap from his high and places a chaste kiss at the junction between Jackson’s collar bone and shoulder.

“I love you” Jaebum whispers.

“I love you too” Jackson whispers back.


	23. jaebum/jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out to play  
> jaebum/jackson | rated pg | 950 words  
> warning: smoking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was inspired from a [True Story](http://defwang.tumblr.com/post/162126563875/jackbums-han-river-dates) about how they used to go skateboarding in the rain when they were trainees and my mind just wanted young, wild and reckless hoodlum boyfriends!jackbum.  
> So here we go :)

There’s a cool breeze picking up that is just short of being that little bit too cold brushing under Jaebum’s hair. The cold makes the burn in Jaebum’s lungs more satisfying as he takes a drag of his cigarette; the nicotine makes his head clearer. It soothes the ache that was pulsing at the back of his skull and breathing in after leaves a chilling aftertaste on his tongue. 

Jaebum watches a shadow through a window on the 8th floor, leaning against a pole of a swing set outside of the posh apartment buildings in Seoul. His eyes follow the silhouette of the figure sneaking past until he can finally see Jackson crawl through a window and climb down the fire escape. 

Jackson’s cheeks are flushed pink, whether from the cold or the exertion from his great escape but Jaebum thinks he’s cute either way. He doesn’t tell him that though. 

“You look like you let Aimee use her kid’s make up set on you,” Jaebum says instead. “Do you really have to be so dramatic and climb out the window like that?”

Jaebum’s heart shakes just a little at Jackson’s pout as the younger pats at his heated cheeks. 

“I don’t wanna worry my mum.”

Because of course, even when Jackson’s sneaking out on midnight escapades with his hoodlum boyfriend, he’s still so considerate of his parents. Jaebum nudges him with an elbow before stubbing his cigarette out, Jackson always nags at him for wanting cancer on a stick. “Are you sure it’s not because you don’t want to get in trouble?”

“Yeah, that too,” Jackson’s smile spells ‘guilty’ all over it. “Come on, I’m starving. Did you bring Lola?” 

‘Lola’ is what Jackson named his penny board. Jaebum might never understand why Jackson is so fond of giving inanimate objects names but he plays along anyway. 

“Yeah, she’s over here” Jaebum nods his head down to the board leaning against the foot of the pole, next to his own. There was something about skateboarding that seemed to dangerous for Jackson’s mother so ‘Lola’ ended up residing in Jaebum’s garage and Jaebum would end up bringing her over whenever they met up like this.

“Nice, I’d die for some ramen right now. Let’s go!”

 

 

They cruise through the streets. Jackson weaves in and around street lamps, public bins, fire hydrants. Just to show off. And Jaebum laughs in his face when he ends up nearly face planting when the back of his board catches on the curb side. They make a raucous in the GS25 choosing what kind of ramen to get. Jaebum pokes at Jackson incessantly with a packet of Fire noodle ramen. Jackson sneaks in weird little things that they sell at convenience stores into his coat pocket every time he walks past. A baked egg. A box of matches. Three fish sticks. Jaebum puts it all back of course. What’s he gonna do with three fish sticks?

The next time Jackson trails past Jaebum catches him in the act, grasping Jackson’s wrist while the younger was in the midst of sneaking a packet of cherry flavoured condoms in. Jaebum looks down at the packet and then at Jackson, face full of bravado and mischief.

“Maybe we should get these?” Jaebum asks, plucking the condoms out of Jackson’s hands to stare at them.

When he looks back at Jackson the boy’s cheeks are bright red. It matches the packaging of the condoms.

They end up putting the condoms back, lest they suffer under the already less than impressed stare from the store clerk.

 

 

The wind carries a cold draft from the river but it makes the ramen taste twice as good. They slurp up the noodles noisily and Jackson blows the hot steam into Jaebum’s face. When Jaebum glares at him, looking not the least bit intimidating with a string full of noodles streaming from his mouth, Jackson snarks, “It’s payback for all the times when _you_ blow smoke into _my_ face. Besides, steam is good for your skin don’t you know?”

With their stomachs full, they stroll down the river side. It’s nearing 2am but the light from the bustling city reflects off the water and bounces back to illuminate Jackson’s face. It’s a happy medium between not-too-dark in order for them to still see and not-too-bright for Jaebum to feel comfortable about staring at Jackson. Jaebum can see the slope of Jackson’s cute nose highlighted from the fluorescent street lamps. The curve of his smile from a warm meal. Jackson is glowing.

 

 

It starts pouring all of a sudden. They had anticipated it to. It starts off as a few stray drops. And when Jaebum feels the first drop land on his cheek he turns over to Jackson whose smile is as bright as his own. Then it starts coming down in buckets. This is what they’ve been waiting for. The streets were already quiet but now there’s _no one_ else here. No one wants to be caught in the rain. Except for them. Jackson shucks off his windbreaker, ties it around his waist in a loose knot and makes a mad dash down the pavement, head to the sky screaming and hollering with glee. Jaebum follows closely behind, slamming down his board and skating to catch up and loop circles around Jackson. Being in the rain is invigorating. Or maybe it’s just being with Jackson which makes Jaebum’s heart race. Jaebum doesn’t think too hard about it.

 

 

They eventually retreat to a bus stop for shelter, hair wet and matted and chests heaving from exertion. Jaebum can see the contours of Jackson’s body under his white, rain soaked t-shirt. 

“You’re staring,” Jackson nudges at him with an elbow. “Am I that pretty?”

“Yeah, actually.” Jaebum replies. “You are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They didn't even kiss :\


End file.
